Part 3: Saving You
by Kat Davi
Summary: The next generation. A close family member is missing & the group is trying 2 find her. Going back n time, kidnapping your parents, & getting lost n a forest is not exactly what was on their 2do list.
1. Stupid Nicknames

*********************************  
  
Disclaimer: Hahahahaha! I own all of the teenagers. Sadly, I don't own the adults. *sigh* I also own any of the animals mentioned in this story except for Harry Potter's owl. To make it simple, I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. I also do not own the country of the USA and every city within that country. I don't own the Salem Witch Academy as that school was imagined by JK Rowling. I doubt that JK Rowling would ever make Draco and Hermione fall in love, marry, and then have kids before moving away from London. So, I'm not JK Rowling. But, I do own four of the adults that will be later mentioned in this story.  
  
A/N: The third part of my trilogy! The first couple chapters will probably short and I wrote these chapters a long time ago, so I know they aren't very good. I'm basically introducing everyone, since there is no possible way that any of you wonderful reviewers know a single characteristic of any of these teenagers. Also, this story will not be in the adults' points of views. It will be in their kids' points of views. That's enough of rambling. Enjoy! R/R!  
  
*********************************  
  
Stupid Nicknames  
  
Alexis Malfoy waved goodbye to her friends who stood outside the Salem Witch Academy. In her fifth year of the American school, her parents, Draco Tristan Malfoy and Hermione Anne Granger Malfoy, decided they were going to move back to London where Alexis had originally been born.  
  
Thirty-six-year-old Hermione Malfoy turned in her leather seat to look at her daughter.  
  
"Lexi, you're going to go to school with your brother and Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron's kids," the middle aged woman said.  
  
A brilliant smile lit Alexis' face. "Really?" she asked, tucking a dirty blonde lock of hair behind her ear.  
  
Her father chuckled softly. He looked at his daughter through his rear view mirror and smiled.  
  
"Deme's already waiting at the manor," he said coolly.  
  
Alexis bit her bottom lip in anticipation (a trait from her mother). Deme was her older (telekinetic) brother. He would be turning seventeen in a few days, and last year he had moved back to London to attend Hogwarts. It had been too hard going across the ocean, just to go to school every year.  
  
All the furniture had been moved to the manor and they had already sold their house. The new owners were going to move in the next day. All they had to do was floo.  
  
Alexis' father, Draco, would be the last to leave and disconnect the connection to the American fireplace. He would then apparate to the manor.  
  
Alexis stepped into the empty fireplace and yelled as she threw the pink, powdery dust onto the floor of the fireplace. "Malfoy Manor!" She squeezed her eyes as she swirled into oblivion.  
  
~*~  
  
Alexis opened her eyes and smiled. Her parents were already there. Five teenagers were grinning at her.  
  
The shortest teenager had reddish black hair, a faint dusting of freckles, emerald green eyes, and dainty spectacles at the age of fifteen. Ariana Potter grinned at her best friend.  
  
Beside her was a sixteen-year-old guy. His jet-black hair was pulled back at the nape of his neck. Crystal blue eyes glinted with mirth. He stuffed his hands into his pockets. Years of being a seeker had done the boy good. He was Dante Potter.  
  
To his left stood another guy. He was the tallest. He had strawberry blonde hair but it was more red than blonde. He had sapphire blue eyes that seemed like bottomless pools. He was about fifteen in age but he looked like he was seventeen. He was Hunter Weasley.  
  
The next teenager had blonde hair with hints of extremely light red. Her ice blue eyes glittered with suppressed glee. She was fifteen years old, but she was not as tall as her sibling was. She was Adella Weasley.  
  
At the end of the line stood the second tallest teenager of the group. He had platinum blonde hair and normally expressionless gray eyes. He was sixteen (turning seventeen in a few days) and built like his father. A scar ran over his left eye. He was a griffin trainer and handler and had scars to prove it. His name was Demetrius Malfoy.  
  
"Deme! Ari! Dante, Ella, Hunter! Oh God! What the hell happened to the little kids I knew. Ari! You little duck!" Alexis exclaimed, her brown eyes shining with excitement.  
  
Ariana rushed over to Alexis and gave her a huge hug.  
  
"Lexi! You look great!" Ariana said.  
  
Alexis grinned and pushed Ari's small, speckled nose as if it were a button. "You too!"  
  
Dante frowned and walked over to the two girls. "I want a hug!" he whined and pouted.  
  
Alexis laughed and let go of Ariana. "Too bad Dante. You never gave me a hug before we left! I had cooties, remember?"  
  
Dante looked put out as she gave Hunter a hug. "How is my little fox doing?" she asked.  
  
Hunter chuckled. "This fox is wondering how you got so short."  
  
Alexis smiled and poked his forehead, which was quite a reach for the petite teen. "It's called not eating vegetables." She giggled softly and moved on to Adella.  
  
Adella smiled and gave Alexis a half hug. "Hey, where is the Malfoy smirk? Kitty Cat isn't wearing her trademark smirk!" Adella poked one corner of Alexis' mouth.  
  
Alexis laughed and swatted Adella's hand away. "And how is the Weasley curse treating Vixen?" she asked.  
  
It had always been a joke referring to the Weasley gene of being not-so- brilliant.  
  
Adella pouted playfully, knowing Alexis was only playing since it was a known fact that Adella and Alexis were both the smartest girls in their fifth year. Alexis moved back to Dante and laughed softly. She gave him a bear hug and grinned.  
  
"And one big, big hug for my favorite goose," she said.  
  
Dante half yelped half chuckled.  
  
"Oh, Kitty Cat, I feel so loved," he said sarcastically.  
  
"You should, Goose," she stated and moved onto her favorite and only brother.  
  
"Hey baby girl," Deme smiled as he hugged Alexis.  
  
"Hey, Puppy-dog, err. big bro," she said after receiving a playful glare for using his nickname before she smiled and pulled away from him.  
  
Alexis, Adella, and Ariana linked arms and wandered off.  
  
Dante had the ridiculous urge to yell something stupid and ended up yelling possibly the cheesiest thing in the world.  
  
"BEWARE THE TRIPLE A'S!" Dante yelled.  
  
*********************************  
  
A/N: Sorry guys, that tidbit about Alexis' newest boyfriend in the last chapter of Part 2 was just something fun. She broke up with him before she left, so you can't meet him. Do you want me to list all of the possible genres of this story? Yes? Okay. Action/Adventure. Romance. Humor. Drama. Angst. Yes, I know that is a lot of genres, but you guys know me. This story, you really don't need to read part one and part two, but it might make things clear for all you newcomers. Well, I'd better post this and let you review. Feel free for giving me suggestions. Tell me who your favorite new characters are, because I'm going to hold them hostage and let them answer your reviews for me. Lol. I can't wait to get them all to Hogwarts. They have to put up there school images. Like Deme, Adella, and Alexis have to put up their attitudes. Whoops! I let something slip! ;)  
  
********************************* 


	2. Kitties, Newbies, and small Rivalries

*********************************  
  
Disclaimer: Hahahahaha! I own all of the teenagers. Sadly, I don't own the adults. *sigh* I also own any of the animals mentioned in this story except for Harry Potter's owl. To make it simple, I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. I also do not own the country of the USA and every city within that country. I don't own the Salem Witch Academy as that school was imagined by JK Rowling. I doubt that JK Rowling would ever make Draco and Hermione fall in love, marry, and then have kids before moving away from London. So, I'm not JK Rowling. But, I do own four of the adults in this story. Oh! And Kito's mine! (Yes, you are allowed to vote for him as one of my hostages.)  
  
A/N: The second chapter! Weehoo! The main event of this story, like in many other books, will not happen until about the middle of this story. So it's going to be a while before the event that the summary said will happen. Anyways, since I didn't get very much comment on who you wanted to answer the reviews for me, I'm only going to answer one of the reviews. So, from what I read in your reviews, you picked. Dante and Deme!  
  
Deme: *is currently tied to a chair* I.hate.you.  
  
Kat Davi: Oh, be quiet Deme. *smirks at her hostages*  
  
Dante: *is also tied to a chair*I wanna read the answer to the review!  
  
Deme: *pouts* Stupid Gryffindork.  
  
Kat Davi: Deme, don't call Dante that! *holds a sheet of paper in front of Dante*  
  
Dante: to marama- Kat says that you're the only reviewer who couldn't decide who your favorite characters. *reads your review* I'm an unknown child. *sniffles* You said Deme and Alexis' names, but you didn't say mine! *sniffle sniffle*  
  
Kat Davi: *whacks Dante with a review* Oh, quiet you. You're gonna give away something if you keep acting like that!  
  
Deme: *sneers at Dante* Hahahaha! Marama likes me better than you! *smack* Hey! Kat hit me!  
  
Kat Davi: You're such a whiney baby! Okay. Back to the story!  
  
(If any of you know how to make the font bold, italic, and underlined on ffnet, please tell me how by review or email.  
  
*********************************  
  
Kitties, Newbies, and small Rivalries  
  
Alexis placed a few neatly folded blouses in her dresser drawers. It was great to be back in London. Sure, she had loved the inter-blood love of magic. Muggles had a love for the supernatural and many women considered themselves witches. It was lovely there, but Salem didn't have London's famous double-decker buses or its mysterious fog. America didn't have a Buckingham Palace. America didn't have the aristocratic air of London.  
  
"So, Alexis, is it true?" Adella asked.  
  
Adella was sitting on Alexis' bed, scratching a wolf between the ears.  
  
The wolf was black with glowing gold eyes. The unique thing about this wolf was the fact that he was telepathic. Driretlan was the brute's name. The wolf had been with the Malfoy family since Draco Malfoy's seventh year. The wolf was basically immortal.  
  
"What's true?" Alexis asked, putting away her customized robes.  
  
Ariana looked at Adella over Alexis' photo album and grinned. She looked back at Alexis, as she turned a page.  
  
"Is it true that American boys are hotter than British boys?" Ariana asked.  
  
Alexis laughed, hanging her formal gowns in her closet.  
  
"Well, yes, but only the homos are gentlemen," she replied.  
  
It was at the beginning of that statement when Dante, Hunter, and Deme chose to come in. They all stopped in their tracks at that comment. Even though they were all standing, they subconsciously crossed their legs.  
  
"Speaking of homos." Adella muttered. The girls cracked grins at the boys.  
  
Driretlan looked up at the newcomers. 'Don't worrrrry,' his inner voice whispered to them.  
  
Deme smiled and knelt down to help her put away her clothes.  
  
A tall man with bright red hair and a ton of freckles appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Now what is this I heard that my 'adopted niece' has come home?" he asked.  
  
Alexis looked up and smiled. "Uncle Ron!" she got up and he gathered her in his arms for a badly missed bear hug.  
  
"Where's Aunt Blaise?" she asked, a huge smile on her face.  
  
Uncle Ron paled, the warm happiness leaving him.  
  
"Uncle Ron? Where's Aunt Blaise?" she asked, her voice quivering.  
  
A miserable look crossed the three Weasleys' faces.  
  
"She's. she's." Ron stuttered.  
  
Deme stood and hugged Alexis. Everyone had a look of forlorn on his or her face.  
  
"She doesn't know," Deme whispered to his uncle.  
  
"Let's take this out to the hallway," he added.  
  
Ron nodded and led them out of the room. He placed a silencing spell on the hallway as Deme closed the door.  
  
"Where's Aunt Blaise?" Alexis repeated, almost not wanting to know.  
  
Ron sighed. "Alexis, Aunt Blaise vanished a year after you moved away," he whispered.  
  
Alexis' eyes widened. "W-what? H-how?" she asked.  
  
"We don't know. We woke up one morning and she was gone. No note, no nothing. It was like she never existed. We haven't found hide nor tail of her," Ron replied in a weak voice.  
  
"What about location spells?" she asked.  
  
"We can't locate her. She's either broken her wand or she's warded," he explained.  
  
Tears were already flowing down Alexis' cheeks. Aunt Blaise, the woman whom Alexis had called her 'second mother' as a child, was gone. Sorrow turned into anger in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Did anyone look for her?! Why didn't anyone tell me all of this happened?!?!" she yelled.  
  
Deme flinched. "We've looked everywhere Lex," he whispered.  
  
"Well you didn't look hard enough!" she yelled.  
  
"PEOPLE CAN'T JUST DISAPPEAR OFF OF THE FACE OF THE EARTH!" she screamed.  
  
She choked on her sobs and collapsed to the floor where she curled up into a fetal position and cried. Deme sighed softly and sat down with her, gathering her in his arms as he slowly rocked her, trying to comfort her. Ron leaned against the wall and closed his eyes.  
  
"Blaise." he whispered.  
  
~*~  
  
Deme looked down at his younger sister before turning his gaze towards the window. It had been a week since Alexis came back home. Ever since she had fount out about Aunt Blaise's disappearance Alexis had been silent. She slept during the day and stared blankly at inanimate objects during the night. She barely even ate.  
  
The group sat in their compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Alexis was sleeping in his arms with Driretlan curled up beside her. Dante, Adella, and Hunter sat opposite them with Ariana lying across their laps.  
  
Alexis stirred and stretched slightly in drowsiness. A yawn escaped her pale lips, which sounded like the mewl of a kitten.  
  
"Lex, we have to change," he reminded her.  
  
Ariana got up, freeing Dante and Hunter. Dante, Hunter, and Deme left the girls so they could change. As the girls changed, their topic wandered to the Hogwarts houses.  
  
"What house do you think I'll be in?" Alexis asked as she buttoned her shirt.  
  
Adella smirked. "Hopefully Slytherin. You have the cunning trait. Hopefully you won't be a Gryffindork like Dad," she stated.  
  
Ariana rolled her eyes. "Hey, I resent that, and there is nothing wrong with Gryffindor. Gryffindor is bravery and courage," she explained as she pulled on leggings.  
  
"Ravenclaw isn't so bad. They're all really smart. The sorting hat almost put me there," Adella said.  
  
Ariana smiled. "Hufflepuffs aren't bad. They're great friends. They're not the best, but they're loyal," she stated.  
  
"Oh please, the Hufflepuffs are wimps," Adella retorted.  
  
Adella smiled and pulled on her robes. A knock came at the compartment door. Thinking it was just her brother and the guys, she opened the door to see someone entirely different.  
  
A young man stood in the aisle. Black, cat like ears protruded from silvery white hair that seemed to style itself with its rowdy appearance. His green eyes glinted with suppressed mirth as his lips formed into a smile. An open, leather vest covered his bare torso. Golden bands of metal glinted on his biceps. His baggy black jeans covered his lower body; a hole was cut into the jeans so that his long, black tail was free.  
  
"P-Professor Nash," she stuttered slightly.  
  
The man chuckled. "Miss Adella, I told you that you don't have to call me by my surname. I go by Kito, not Nash," he reprimanded in his slightly deep voice.  
  
Adella's cheeks turned red, but thankfully her ears didn't.  
  
"Yes sir, err I mean, Kito," she said.  
  
He winked at her and looked into the compartment. "Greetings Miss Ariana," he called to the bespectacled girl.  
  
Ariana smiled. "Now Kito, how many times have I told YOU to call me Ari instead of Ariana?" she asked in a correcting manner.  
  
Kito chuckled softly. "One too many. Ah, a new student?" he asked, directing a smile towards Alexis.  
  
Alexis put on her 'first impression smile' and stepped forward with her hand out.  
  
"Hello, Kito. I'm Alexis Malfoy," she said, introducing herself.  
  
Kito took her hand and shook it gently. "Hello Miss Alexis Malfoy, I'm Kito Nash, Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Pleased to meet you," he replied.  
  
Adella was remaining oddly silent so Ariana asked the question that the girls were wondering.  
  
"Kito, what did you come here for?" she asked.  
  
Kito smiled. "I came to tell you that we will be arriving at Hogwarts in five minutes. I have to collect all the new students who aren't first years. Alexis, would you come with me?" he asked.  
  
Alexis nodded and started to follow Kito. "Oh wait, could you guys tell Deme where I am?" she asked.  
  
"No problem, Lexi," Ariana said.  
  
Alexis gave her a 'thank you smile' before following Kito to the staff compartment. A few other kids stood to one side of the compartment and on the other side were some new teachers. Kito had been a teacher at Hogwarts last year at the age of eighteen.  
  
Alexis grinned when she spotted the new flying teacher. Harry Potter, the father of two of her best friends and her other 'adopted uncle.' Harry winked at her. Alexis remembered that Adella had told her that a lot of the teachers had been replaced. It was easy to see that Kito was easily the youngest professor in Hogwarts.  
  
"Alright, all of you kids will be sorted after the first years. You will just wait for your turn to be sorted at a small table to the side of the room," Kito explained.  
  
"Now, I need to take your names. I already know Miss Malfoy," he said, but Alexis did not see the flash of recognition in one of the other student's eyes.  
  
Kito perched a quill on top of a piece of floating parchment. 'Alexis Marie Malfoy- fifth year' appeared on the parchment in black, loopy calligraphy. Kito pointed to a small boy who paled slightly.  
  
"Tell me your name and age." he ordered.  
  
The boy nodded weakly. "Brandon Clemmons. Twelve."  
  
The quill activated and wrote down the boy's name and year. This continued on.  
  
"Jennifer Hannah. Fourteen."  
  
"Christian Cannon. Thirteen."  
  
"Xander Litten. Seventeen."  
  
The last guy sent a smirk at her and answered Kito.  
  
"Cade Sullivan. Sixteen."  
  
Alexis frowned. Sullivan? He couldn't be.  
  
As soon as they were dismissed, Alexis cornered Cade in the aisle.  
  
"Are you in any way related to two squibs dubbed Daniel and Raven Sullivan from the United States of America?" she asked.  
  
Cade chuckled. "Why, yes, I am. I'm their son."  
  
Alexis' eyes widened in disbelief. Her parents had told her about Daniel and Raven Sullivan, the two squibs that had housed her parents when they were on a school trip.  
  
"So Miss Malfoy, what did you want?" he asked.  
  
Alexis sent him an annoyed glance. She stared into his startling gold eyes and saw something in his eyes that she only saw in one other person she knew.  
  
"Do your parents know you're gay Cade?" she asked bluntly.  
  
Cade quirked an eyebrow. "Of course they do. How could you tell?"  
  
Alexis rolled her eyes. "Cade, one of my best friends is gay. I can tell homo from hetero easily," she replied.  
  
Cade snorted. "So. who is this character that you claim to be gay besides me, Malfoy?"  
  
*********************************  
  
Dun dun dun! So, which one of my lovely characters is gay? Can you guess? Please, continue to tell me which character of mine is your favorite. You may not choose the characters from Harry Potter. They are off limits. Draco is already mad enough that I'm holding his teenage self hostage in a different story. R&R!  
  
********************************* 


	3. Nothing Out of the Ordinary

*********************************  
  
Disclaimer: Mwuhahaha! I own all of the teenagers. To make it simple, I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. I also do not own the country of the USA and any city within that country. I don't own the Salem Witch Academy as that school was imagined by JK Rowling. I doubt that JK Rowling would ever be overloaded with Algebra homework and is forced to deal with 30 minutes a day on the Internet. So, I'm not JK Rowling. But, I do own anything that was never mentioned in the hp series! Oh! And Kito's MINE MINE MINE! (Yes, you are allowed to vote for him as one of my hostages, and I will lend him to you if you promise not to be bad.) I did write the sorting hat's song in this chapter, and if you would like to use it in your stories, please credit me.  
  
A/N: THIRD CHAPTER! IT'S BEEN SO LONG! I've been told that this plot is cheesy, but hey. It's kinda hard to live up to my other plots. I try to be original, but I just love the thought of going back in time. I love paradoxes and nonparadoxes. Anyways, since I love all of you so much, I will have the boys answer everyone's reviews. Aren't I nice? Draco's having a lovely time watching the boys.  
  
Deme: *sticks out tongue*  
  
Draco: *snickers* I told you it would be hard to be one of Kat Davi's characters. But no. You just had to put that fat ego out there.  
  
Deme: Oh shut up, Dad.  
  
Kat Davi: Oh stop it, you two. And Draco, let Deme and Dante answer the reviews.  
  
Draco: *pouts*  
  
Dante: 0.o; Thank God my dad isn't here.  
  
Kat Davi: Quiet Dante, you're next.  
  
Deme: Alright, to natyslacks- Kat says that she's glad that you like Kito *gags* and that she's happy that you remembered Driretlan.hey! Where is Driretlan. Maybe he can untie me. Maybe I can use my powers to untie myself.  
  
Kat Davi: Sorry Deme, I temporarily took your powers away. Tough luck.  
  
Dante: *snickers* Anyway, to wolfen-alysha-draco-dragon- Kat is amazed at how happy such a short review made her. Go you! Hey that was really short! I want another! *snatches the next answer from Deme* To Meg- Kat says that she's surprised out how popular Deme is. Hey! You don't like me? I'm the cute one!  
  
Deme: Ummmm Dante, there's a reason why not many girls like you. Plus, I'm only seventeen. *wink wink* To OutofAzkaban- Kat says she's trying to add in gayness to her stories. She had a thing for Draco and Harry stories so she wanted to try out a gay couple in this story. Ewwwwwww Dad and Uncle Harry? Bleh!  
  
Dante: *Is equally horrified.* Ewwww, that's gross.  
  
Draco: *is paranoid*  
  
Dante: Okay, my turn. To LadyKatarina- Kat says that it's highly possible that I can be gay and she says that she has the same problem when it comes to being gay.. I won't say a word.  
  
Deme: *snickers* My turn! To DanceChic0869- Kat is happy that you like this story. Wow, just as short as that other one.  
  
Dante: To Marama- hehehe. Wow. I remember you! Okay well, Kat says that I chose your review out of the bunch to read and that's she's happy to make you happy. Just keep reading and reviewing. *wink* Wow, you're the first one to review about Cade. *looks at Cade* Uh..hehehe. I'm not saying a word about that either. You'll find out who's gay in this chapter.  
  
Deme: Dragon Fawn- Kat says everyone thinks Dante's gay. Hey wow, you love us both! And don't you think I'm hot? Everyone thinks Dante's hotter than I am.. *pouts*  
  
Dante: To reader4eva- The sequel is called Part 2: A New Beginning, unless Kat forgot to tell you. That's not fair. I want another review! To Lyndy Marnie- hey, nice name. Second, person to like little Lexi. But everyone loves me. *sigh* It's hard to be beautiful.  
  
Deme: *glares* To wierdass- hehehe. You have a nice name too. Anywho, Kat says she knows what you mean by her plot being cheesy. Yes, it is VERY cheesy. I mean God, in the last story, our little guest appearance made us catch Uncle Ron and Aunt Blaise ravishing each other in the Room of Requirement. *rolls eyes*  
  
Dante: Pyroprincess4rmeverwood- long name. Lol, Kat loves that you like this story. Want another! To Gina- yeah, it seems a lot of people pass up this trilogy the first time. But we forgive you! As long as you finally read it, and I know it's a lot to read, so we're proud of you!  
  
Kat Davi: Okay, that's all of the reviews! Enough said, on with the story!  
  
Deme and Dante: TALLY HO!  
  
*********************************  
  
Nothing Out of the Ordinary  
  
Alexis sat at a small table with the other new students; drumming her fingernails on the mahogany wood as she waited for the sorting hat to sing. She already knew it sang, since Deme told her about it, but what would it sing this year? She watched as a tear formed on the hat and it began to sing.  
  
"Long ago when I was sewn a new,  
ol' Godric had a thought.  
The fool he gathered all his plans,  
and all his friends he sought.  
Gryffindor, himself, was brave.  
Adventurous was his quality.  
Hufflepuff, so sweet in youth and not the best.  
For that I can guarantee.  
Cunning Slytherin, my he was sly.  
In a flat second, he could think up a lie.  
Dear Ravenclaw, her appearance was fine,  
but others thought her knowledge quite divine.  
Now, a new year has come,  
and I've finished my tale.  
Come forward, come close,  
and take a deep inhale.  
Slip me on! I don't bite!  
Don't worry about your hair,  
I assure you I'm not too tight!"  
  
Applause erupted from all of the tables. The first years seemed to be staring at the hat in shock.  
  
Xander Litten sent her an annoyed look, making her cease in her drumming. She returned her attention to the sorting as Professor Minerva McGonagall called a small first year to the hat.  
  
"That's Justine Finch-Fletchey," someone whispered in her ear.  
  
Alexis turned and smiled at Cade. "I kind of figured," she whispered back.  
  
"Baddock, Brandon," McGonagall called as Justine was sorted into Hufflepuff.  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Ackerly, Charla," McGonagall called.  
  
"McGonagall probably can't figure out how to alphabetize names anymore," Litten whispered, obviously knowing a bit about the woman.  
  
All three of them snickered quietly as the remaining first years were sorted. They were next.  
  
"Cannon, Christian," McGonagall called.  
  
Christian stood and was soon sorted into Ravenclaw.  
  
"Clemmons, Darren." (HUFFLEPUFF!)  
  
"Johanson, Maria." (GRYFFINDOR!)  
  
"Litten, Xander." (SLYTHERIN!)  
  
"Malfoy, Alexis."  
  
Alexis took a deep breath and soon found herself on the stool. The hat was carefully placed on her head.  
  
'What have we here? Another Malfoy? Yes, yes. It's all here. Now, where should I put you? Ravenclaw? Yes, you're quite smart. Hufflepuff? You are certainly loyal. Slytherin? You have a lot of potential. I think I'll put you in.'  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Alexis felt numb. Gryffindor? No Malfoy had ever been anything but a Slytherin. But then again, Her mother had been a Gryffindor. But she wasn't a Malfoy by birth! She saw Ariana, Dante, and Hunter smiling at her. Everyone was silent. She slowly stood as Ariana, Dante, and Hunter enthusiastically clapped. Alas, everyone else was in shock. A Malfoy? In Gryffindor? How could it be? And she was Demetrius Malfoy's younger sister. She had to be as bad as the infamous bad ass of the entire school. He was notorious for his talent at charming the female species and dominating the other students, just like his father. Draco Malfoy.  
  
Alexis slowly sat down in a seat beside Ariana and across from Hunter.  
  
McGonagall cleared her through. "Sullivan, Cade." (SLYTHERIN!)  
  
Alexis looked at the Slytherins. Her gaze met Deme's. To others, he would look like the cold, heartless, playboy jerk that most had labeled him as. But to Alexis, she could see right past those thin ice, gray eyes. His 'victims' called him Thin Ice. You had to be careful treading on thin ice. You should avoid thin ice at all costs. But some just can't stay away.  
  
When she looked into his eyes she saw worry, confusion, and slight outrage. She closed her eyes. She'd be like her brother. the rebel. Deme and Adella were their own kind of Slytherin. Those who chose to follow followed. It was like there was a battle within the Slytherin house.  
  
Hunter was a mysterious drifter. He was not to be trusted by those who didn't know him well. Just like his mother. Dante. was just Dante. not fit to be stereotyped. Ariana was a Gryffindor at heart, but she chose to display her cold side to anyone but her friends. Ariana was the rebellious lioness of Gryffindor.  
  
Alexis got through dinner. Later that night, Alexis felt one edge of her bed sink. She opened her eyes to see that Ariana had climbed onto her bed. Alexis smiled. She remembered when she, Ari, and Adella had squeezed into one bed at night to talk until they fell asleep.  
  
"We're missing Vixen," Alexis whispered.  
  
Ariana smiled back. "What are you thinking, Kitty-cat?" she asked.  
  
"Everyone has changed. I'm afraid I will have to, too," Alexis whispered back.  
  
"You don't have to change if you don't want to," Ariana replied.  
  
Alexis sighed. "Ari, what happened to Dante? He's putting up a fake front."  
  
Ariana looked away and closed her eyes.  
  
"Dante was jumped last year by a group of the darker Slytherins," Ariana whispered.  
  
Alexis closed her own eyes and swallowed. "Ari. Does he trust anyone but us?" she asked softly.  
  
"Barely," Ariana answered.  
  
"Ari." Alexis called softly.  
  
"I didn't protect him," Ariana whispered, a lone tear rolling down her cheek.  
  
"It's not your fault, Ari," she whispered back.  
  
Ari sniffed and Alexis gathered the smaller girl in her arms to comfort her. The two fell asleep like that, displaying the perfect image of a sisterly friendship.  
  
~*~  
  
Dante stared up at the ceiling as if it held all of the answers to the universe. He tore his gaze away from above when he heard his stomach growl. He sighed and pulled on a pair of robes. He looked at his wand, wondering if he should bring it with him. He shook his head at his paranoia and slipped out of his dorm. In less than twenty seconds he was out of the Gryffindor Tower. He snuck into the kitchens, quickly ate a turkey sandwich and soon found himself walking towards the grand staircase to go back to the tower.  
  
The hairs on the back of his neck rose. He whipped around but saw nothing. He ran his hand through his rowdy hair as he turned around. His yelp was stifled when someone grabbed him and dragged him down the stairs of the Slytherin dungeons.  
  
Dante wrenched his eyes open as he was pinned to the stone wall. A few balky Slytherins stood before him; sneering at him.  
  
"We thought we told you to kill yourself so we wouldn't be tainted by queers like you, Potter," the largest Slytherin hissed.  
  
'Not again,' came the panicked voice of his inner voice.  
  
"Still a queer, Potter?" another one snarled.  
  
'Lie,' was his first thought. "N-no."  
  
"DON'T LIE POTTER!" the 'leader' yelled.  
  
The guy who had pinned him to the wall shook him roughly and punched him in the gut.  
  
"But I suppose you like it rough. Don't you Potter?" the leader hissed as he drew close and caressed Dante's cheek.  
  
Dante quickly turned his head, squeezing his eyes shut.  
  
"Stop," he pleaded, feeling moisture gather behind his eyelids.  
  
"Oh, Potter, I can't stop," the boy hissed.  
  
His hand started traveling down, towards where Dante never wanted any boy of this group to touch him again.  
  
"HEY! GET AWAY FROM HIM!" someone yelled.  
  
The boys turned around to see a raven-haired boy with rust gold eyes.  
  
"Why should we Sullivan?" one of the boys drawled.  
  
Dante looked at the boy's robes. Slytherin. Great.  
  
"Potter is very protected. He has one of the most sought after girls in the school for a sister. Two of the before mentioned sought after girls are his friends. And his father, Harry Potter, is a new teacher at Hogwarts. Need I say more? So, I suggest you end this before you get caught up in deep shit," Cade explained in a drawling voice.  
  
The boy shared a look before reluctantly letting go of Dante and going back to the Slytherin common room.  
  
Cade watched them go with utmost loathing. Those are Slytherins that make the rest of us look bad," he muttered.  
  
He turned his gaze back to the other raven-haired boy. He watched as the Potter boy slowly picked himself up from the floor. He pushed his long, rowdy hair out of his crystal-like eyes. He brushed himself off and drew back his robes. A fist-sized bruise was already forming over the boy's abdomen. Cade mused over the fact that Potter was barefoot. He was definitely a wild one.  
  
"Are you alright?" Cade asked and stepped forward.  
  
Potter jumped back in caution. He winced as he wrapped his arms around himself.  
  
"I-I'm fine," he replied quickly.  
  
Cade frowned. "What's your name?" he asked, stopping in his tracks.  
  
Dante looked him right in the eye and all Cade saw was fright and mistrust.  
  
"Dante Potter," he whispered.  
  
"I'm Cade Sullivan," he said, holding his hand out to the ever so slightly shorter boy.  
  
Dante avoided his hand completely.  
  
'Oh Merlin, they manhandled him. He's not in shock, so this must have happened before,' his mind whispered.  
  
"Look, if you ever need to talk to anyone about this, then look for me. I'll be in the infamous Room of Requirement. I can relate to you in a lot of ways," Cade explained.  
  
Cade nodded his goodbye to Dante and turned around, his robes swishing. The swish was the Slytherin trademark. Cade made his way back to his common room, fully aware of the fact that Dante was watching him leave.  
  
Dante sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. What did Cade mean by 'I can relate to you in a lot of ways'? He shuddered when he remembered where Brutus Nox and his little gang of small giants had touched him last year. And they had almost done it again this year, had it not been for Cade.  
  
Dante clapped a hand to his forehead and groaned. Shit. He was now in debt to Cade. Perfect. That meant he would have to talk to him. He rubbed his temples and ambled back to the Gryffindor tower. Dante could not count how many times he had admitted that his life sucked.  
  
~*~  
  
Deme awoke and groaned. He turned over and buried his head into his pillow. His eyes opened in alarm as he realized there was no pillow. He quickly closed his eyes as light temporarily blinded him. He would never get used to waking up to sunlight.  
  
'Didn't I close the curtains before I fell asleep?' he wondered.  
  
'Shit. Baddock. The stupid pillow snatcher.' he sat up and looked at the sixth year sleeping beside him. Even though she was frighteningly beautiful, she was still an annoying whore. Her brother would probably be as annoying as she was. He sighed and got up, not even caring that he was nude.  
  
Brandi awoke, her startling violet eyes immediately focusing on him. "Morning Deme-baby," she drawled seductively.  
  
"Go fuck your brother, Baddock. I have a lot to do," he ordered, unaffected by the temptress's charms.  
  
"Oh come on, baby. Want to have another go before classes?" she simpered.  
  
"No. Get bent, and not by me," he snarled as he finished dressing.  
  
He pulled her out of his bed and threw her out into the corridor, smirking at the fact that she was stark naked. He chuckled and proceeded to do his hair. He smirked at his mirror in satisfaction as he scrutinized his reflection for flaws. The only flaw was the scar over his eye, but he considered it another trophy of his. He chuckled before heading down to breakfast. It would certainly prove to be interesting.  
  
~*~  
  
The hallway was empty, devoid of students. All of them were at breakfast. All but one. A swirl of blue sped through the deserted area.  
  
"I'm late," was the repeated, breathless statement that filled the corridor along with the sound of hurried footfalls.  
  
Adella skidded to a halt just outside of the Great Hall, gasping for breath. She winced as she looked down at her high healed, sandal clad feet. She couldn't believe she had run up so many flights of stairs in her sandals. She quickly ran her hands through her slightly disheveled hair and looked down at her carefully chosen outfit. Thank God the Hogwarts students didn't have to wear uniforms anymore. She had worn a mid thigh length, dark blue, velvet skirt and a matching zip up jacket. The jacket was zipped down just enough to tease eager boys will a small display of her cleave. Her thin, velvet matching cloak like robe was elegantly draped over her form.  
  
She sighed and shifted her book filled cauldron into her other hand. She arrogantly tipped her chin upward and tucked a silky lock of multi-colored hair behind her pieced ear as she glided into the cafeteria like room. She glanced at the staff table and momentarily forgot herself when she saw Professor Nash, Kito she corrected herself, wink at her. Slightly confused, she made it to her seat and began to eat her oatmeal.  
  
"You're late," a familiar voice muttered.  
  
"I know, Deme," she answered without looking up at him.  
  
He nodded and proceeded to eat his bacon.  
  
"Pass me the coffee," she said and watched as he mentally made the pot of coffee glide across the table and stop by her newly conjured coffee mug.  
  
She carefully poured the black coffee into her mug and added honey. She watched as Cade sat down, purple circles visible beneath his startling eyes.  
  
"Didn't get enough sleep Sullivan?" she asked over the rim of her mug before taking small sips from her scorching, hot drink.  
  
She didn't care to listen to Cade's reply as flashes of red and white hair caught her eye. She looked to see her two younger brothers, Jacob and Andre, take their seats at the Gryffindor table. Maria, the youngest of her siblings, glided over and took her seat beside Cade. Maria, was her favorite sibling. She couldn't believe she had not been paying attention when she had been sorted. Adella had been too busy watching a certain professor.  
  
She smiled at the girl. Maria's actual name was Dovasary Maria Katherine. Her name meant pure, virgin dove. It was a lovely name, but the girl preferred her second name. To Adella, Maria was her 'Little Dove.'  
  
Maria had come into Adella's life as a child. The small child's parents had been abandoned. She and Hunter had found the girl crying by a frozen stream in the middle of winter. Her father had adopted her not long after. The amazing think about the girl was her snow-white hair and her ice blue eyes. She was like an ice princess.  
  
"Hello Dove," Adella said as she passed the younger girl her morning apple.  
  
"Good morning Adella," the girl's soft, melodic voice replied.  
  
Adella laughed softly over the fact that Maria and she acted and spoke alike. Were it not for their hair, their eyes, and their age difference, they would look identical.  
  
An uproar of laughter erupted at the Gryffindor table. She turned in her seat to see that Jacob were smirking mischievously while Warren Longbottom blushed from head to toe in only his pink polka dot boxers. Adella rolled her eyes at her younger brothers' prank. They must take after Uncle Fred and Uncle George, she mused. She and Deme shared a private look of silent amusement. A typical day at Hogwarts. Nothing out of the ordinary. That's if you call Hogwarts, even the wizarding world, ordinary.  
  
*********************************  
  
A/N: Lol. This is my longest chapter yet! Please review!  
  
********************************* 


	4. First Day

*********************************  
  
Disclaimer: Mwuhahaha! I own all of the teenagers. To make it simple, I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. I also do not own the country of the USA and any city within that country. I don't own the Salem Witch Academy as that school was imagined by JK Rowling. I doubt that JK Rowling would ever be overloaded with Algebra homework and is forced to deal with 30 minutes a day on the Internet. So, I'm not JK Rowling. But, I do own anything that was never mentioned in the hp series! Oh! And Kito's MINE MINE MINE! (Yes, you are allowed to vote for him as one of my hostages, and I will lend him to you if you promise not to be bad.)  
  
A/N: FOURTH CHAPTER! IT HASN'T BEEN THAT LONG! Guess what! I'm grounded (once again), and I only get an hour on the internet on Saturdays and Sundays! My parents are so cruel! So my updates may be later than usual! Anyways, since I love all of you so much, I will have the boys answer everyone's reviews. Aren't you special?  
  
Deme: *waves*  
  
Dante: HELLO MY BEAUTIFUL FANS!  
  
Kat Davi: Stop it Dante, you're making yourself look like a fool.  
  
Dante: *pouts*  
  
Deme: *snickers*  
  
Kat Davi: All right! On with the reviews!  
  
Deme: Okay, to Slytherin-Gryffindor gal- Kat says that she's glad that you like Cade. *frowns* Why do you like Cade? He's weird with those freaky yellow eyes! And what do you mean by 'I really like that Cade character, I cant wait to see what Deme does when he find that Cade is also gay!'? Do you think I'm gay? No way, I'm not gay. Dante's the gay kid, and I disagree with you. Cade is still a weirdo!  
  
Dante: He is not! Onto pyroprincess4rmeverwood- Kat says that she sent you the chapter by the email on your bio.  
  
Deme: Anyway, to wolfen-alysha-draco-dragon- Kat is amazed at how demanding you are. It takes a while to come up with such ideas as Kat's. Her mind is very complex, and it takes a while to sort everything out!  
  
Dante: *snorts* Complex my arse! To OutofAzkaban- Kat says she's confused by what you meant by 143. And yes! It was very long. But this chapter might rival it. It's pretty long.  
  
Deme: To natyslacks- Kat says she had to add in Warren Longbottom. Hogwarts isn't Hogwarts without Longbottom. Lol. Hey Dante! Remember that time when Warren's potion blew up on Snape?  
  
Dante: Yeah! That was hilarious! Okay, to..wait! There are no more reviews left! *cries* That wasn't very many reviews! REVIEW MORE YOU SELFISH PEOPLE!  
  
Kat Davi: Okay, that's all of the reviews! Enough said, on with the story!  
  
Deme and Dante: REVIEW!  
  
*********************************  
  
First Day  
  
Hunter stared at his awaiting cauldron in dismay. Potions. His worst subject. Only Warren Longbottom was worse than he was. He sighed as he looked at the girls whom he held dear to him. The Slytherin and Gryffindor fifth years had all of their classes together. Alexis sat beside him with Ariana on Alexis's other side. Adella sat on the other side of the room, blatantly ignoring Brandi Baddock, who was going on and on about her 'beloved Deme-baby.' It was quite disgusting. Especially because Brandi was two years younger than Deme.  
  
He slumped in his seat as Snape stalked into the dungeon. Alexis sent Hunter an amused smile, and he returned a grim smile.  
  
"Quiet," said Snape coldly as the door slammed shut.  
  
Everyone immediately became silent. Even at Snape's age of seventy-eight, he was still the professor that their parents told them about.  
  
"Before we begin today's lesson," said Snape, sweeping over to his desk and staring at them all, "I think it appropriate to remind you that next June you will be sitting an important examination during which you will prove how much you have learned about the composition and use of magical potions. Idiotic though some of this class undoubtedly are, I expect you can scrape an 'acceptable' in your O.W.L., or suffer my. displeasure."  
  
He glared at Warren and Hunter, who both sunk lower into their chairs.  
  
"After this year, of course, many of you will cease studying with me," Snape went on. "I take only the very best into my N.E.W.T. Potions class, which means that some of us will certainly be saying good-bye."  
  
His eyes rested on Ariana and his lip curled. Ariana merely arched an eyebrow in challenge, knowing for a fact that she could easily make the marks to be in his class after fifth year.  
  
"But we have another year to go before that happy moment of farewell," said Snape softly, "so whether you are intending to attempt N.E.W.T. or not, I advise all of you to concentrate your efforts upon maintaining the high- pass level I have come to expect from my O.W.L. students.  
  
"Today we will be mixing a potion that often comes up at Ordinary Wizarding Level: the Draught of Peace, a potion to calm anxiety and soothe agitation. Be warned: If you are too heavy-handed with the ingredients you will put the drinker into a heavy and sometimes irreversible sleep, so you will need to pay close attention to what you are doing." Out of the corner of Hunter's eye he saw Alexia and Adella sit up a little straighter, their expressions one of the utmost attentiveness. Ariana simply tilted her head sideways in interest. "The ingredients and method" - Snape flicked his wand - "are on the blackboard" - (they appeared on there) - "you will find everything you need" - he flicked his wand again - "in the store cupboard" - (the door of the said cupboard sprang open) - "you have an hour and a half. Start."  
  
Just as everyone had predicted, Snape could hardly have set them a more difficult, fiddly potion. The ingredients had to be added to the cauldron in precisely the right order and quantities; the mixture had to be stirred exactly the right number of times, firstly in clockwise, then in counterclockwise directions; the heat of the flames on which it was simmering had to be lowered to exactly the right level for a specific number of minutes before the final ingredient was added.  
  
"A light silver vapor should now be rising from your potion," called Snape, with ten minutes left to go.  
  
Hunter, who was sweating profusely, looked desperately around the dungeon. His own cauldron was issuing copious amounts of dark gray steam; Adella and Ariana's cauldrons had shimmering mists of silver vapor. Snape awarded Adella five points and nodded in hidden satisfaction over Alexis's potion. Though she was a Gryffindor, she was still a Malfoy. Ariana's cauldron was issuing a pigment darker vapor than Alexis's. At Hunter's cauldron, however, Snape stopped, looking down at Hunter with a horrible smirk on his face.  
  
"Weasley, what is this supposed to be?"  
  
All of the Slytherins (except for Adella) at the front of the class all looked up eagerly; they loved hearing Snape taunt a Gryffindor.  
  
"My potion," said Hunter rather bluntly.  
  
"Tell me, Weasley," said Snape softly, "can you read?"  
  
Brandi Baddock laughed shrilly.  
  
"Yes, I can," said Hunter through gritted teeth, his fingers clenched tightly around his wand.  
  
"Read the third line of the instructions for me, Weasley."  
  
Hunter squinted at the blackboard; it was not easy to make out the instructions through the haze of steam now filling the dungeon.  
  
"'Add powdered moonstone, stir three times counterclockwise, allow to simmer for seven minutes, then add two drops of syrup of hellebore.'"  
  
His heart sank. He had not added syrup of hellebore, but had proceeded straight to the fourth line of the instructions after allowing his potion to simmer for seven minutes.  
  
"Did you do everything on the third line, Weasley?"  
  
"No," said Hunter very quietly. "I forgot the hellebore."  
  
"I know you did, Weasley, which means that this mess is utterly worthless. Evanesco."  
  
The contents of Hunter's potion vanished; he was left standing foolishly beside an empty cauldron.  
  
"Those of you who have managed to read the instructions, fill one flagon with a sample of your potion, label it clearly with your name, and bring it up to my desk for testing," said Snape. "Homework: twelve inches of parchment on the properties of moonstone and its uses in potion-making, to be handed in on Thursday."  
  
While everyone around him filled their flagons, Hunter cleared away his things, seething. His potion had been no worse than Baddock's, which was now giving off a foul odor of bad eggs, or Warren's, which had achieved the consistency of just-mixed cement and which Warren was now having to gouge out of his cauldron, yet it was he, Hunter, who would be receiving zero marks for the day's work. He stuffed his wand back into his bag and slumped down onto his seat, watching everyone else march up to Snape's desk with filled and corked flagons. When at long last the bell rang, Hunter was the first out of the dungeon and had already started his lunch by the time Alexis and Ariana joined him in the Great Hall. The ceiling had turned an even murkier gray during the morning. Rain was lashing the high windows.  
  
~*~  
  
Dante took a seat across from Hunter, Ariana, and Alexis, between Andre and Jacob. Dark rings lay beneath his slightly red eyes. He looked around and saw a shock of black hair. Smoldering, hawk-like eyes landed on him. Dante stiffened and turned away to meet calculating green eyes, peering over the string thin rims of her glasses. He avoided Ariana's deducing gaze and turned to look at his cousins. There were at least fifteen members of his family residing in Hogwarts. From William (often called Billy, and the youngest son from Uncle Bill) who was in his seventh year, to Winifred and Georgette in their first year (the two youngest from Uncle Fred's family and from Uncle George's family). Then there was Dovasary Maria Katherine who was in her first year. He even had cousins out of Hogwarts. He shook his head and began to eat, careful to avoid Ariana's penetrating gaze.  
  
~*~  
  
Ariana reshouldered her bag as she walked to DADA. She rounded a corner and collided with someone else. The impact sent her sprawling across the floor and her bag sliding towards the other fallen student. She looked up, ready to apologize. It was Deme.  
  
"Oh, sorry Deme," she said.  
  
Deme stood and picked up her bag. He walked over to her and held out his hand. She slipped her small, slender hand into his large, calloused hand, and he proceeded to pull her up. He seemed to pull too much for she ended up only a breath away from him. Her eyes were level with his shoulder. A tinge of red colored her cheeks.  
  
"No, my bad," he muttered and stepped back, handing her her bag.  
  
She smiled lightly and tucked her hair behind her ear.  
  
"I have to get to class," she mumbled.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Okay. See you later. Bye Ariana," he muttered.  
  
"Bye Demetrius," she called as he drifted away.  
  
She continued on to class, wondering why she and Deme called each other by their real names. She sat down in the front row and drew out her textbook, parchment, and wand. Alexis soon sat down beside her, and Adella bravely sat beside Ariana. Ariana smiled, knowing that it took a lot out of Adella to openly display their friendship.  
  
The rest of the class soon took their seats and Kito walked in.  
  
"Hey guys," he said, a broad smile playing across his lips.  
  
A chorus of 'Hey Kito's and 'Hey Nash'es erupted.  
  
"Put everything away except your wands," he ordered as he twirled his wand like a baton.  
  
Everyone obediently did as they were told.  
  
"Okay, I thought, for our first day, we should use charms. I'm sure Professor Flitwick taught you all how to change your appearance before he retired."  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"All right then. I'd like you to practice those charms for today. Aurors and spies often change their appearance so that they aren't caught. If anyone can't remember the incantations, then come to me," Kito said and smiled at Warren.  
  
Everyone scattered into groups. Hunter, Alexis, Adella, and Ariana formed their own group. Adella swept her wand over her body and murmured a few incantations. Her hair lengthened to her waist and became just as red as Hunter's hair. She lightened her eyes so that they matched his, also. Hunter smiled at her before she returned to her normal appearance.  
  
Kito sat down on a desk beside Adella and smiled.  
  
"So Adella, are you trying out for the Slytherin quidditch team this year?" he asked.  
  
Adella looked up. "Err, yeah."  
  
"What position do you want to play?" he asked.  
  
"Chaser." She smiled.  
  
"Oh, I played Chaser for Gryffindor when I was in school," he said.  
  
Silence followed their conversation before Warren walked up to Kito to ask for help. Adella shook her head and returned her attention to her friend and family. Ariana and Alexis were exchanging knowing glances.  
  
She blinked. "What?!"  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione cuddled against Draco on the couch. Draco hummed happily as she ran her fingers through his hair. Hermione laughed softly and kissed him.  
  
"Whatever happened to my big, bad dragon?" she purred.  
  
He opened one eye and smirked.  
  
"He had kids and had to suffer through soiled diapers and messy play dates. Narcissa making weekly visits was the last straw," he drawled.  
  
Hermione laughed again.  
  
She smiled. "Harry flooed and told me Alexis was sorted into Gryffindor. He also said that Daniel and Raven's son is at Hogwarts," she commented.  
  
Draco hummed in acknowledgement.  
  
"Alexis won't be able to be a seeker like her ol' dad at Hogwarts," he whined.  
  
Hermione frowned. "Why not?"  
  
"Dante is the seeker for Gryffindor," he replied in a deadpanned voice.  
  
"Oh."  
  
The door burst open and in walked a woman who seemed to be a younger version of Hermione.  
  
"Demeter! What's going on?" Hermione asked, slightly alarmed.  
  
Demeter stepped into the room, her face ashen. "We have a problem."  
  
*********************************  
  
AHHHH! CLIFFHANGER! Hope you liked it. I missed Hermione and Draco, so I added that in. All of these ideas are coming into my head and I can't sort them out. There will be a LOT of surprises in this story. And maybe, if you're clever, you'll finger out who the pairings are in this story. All but one couple are obvious. Who could Alexis possibly fall for? Hmmm.. REVIEW!  
  
********************************* 


	5. Debates, Meetings, and Dreams

*********************************  
  
Disclaimer: Lalalalala! Oh! Okay! I own all of the teenagers. To make it simple, I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. I also do not own the country of the USA and any city within that country. I don't own the Salem Witch Academy as that school was imagined by JK Rowling. I doubt that JK Rowling would ever be overloaded with Algebra homework and is forced to deal with an hour of the Internet on Saturday and an hour on Sunday. So, I'm not JK Rowling. But, I do own anything that was never mentioned in the hp series! Oh! And Kito's MINE MINE MINE! (Yes, you are allowed to vote for him as one of my hostages, and I will lend him to you if you promise not to be bad.)  
  
A/N: FIFTH CHAPTER! IT HAS ONLY BEEN A WEEK! SO NO YELLING AT ME! Anyways, since I love all of you so much, I will have the boys answer everyone's reviews. Yay for you!  
  
Deme: *paranoid glances* Don't hurt me.  
  
Dante: *is slightly paranoid* Erp.  
  
Kat Davi: Stop being paranoid. You know everyone loves you.  
  
Dante: But, they may love us too much.  
  
Deme: Yeah, they could cause a freak accident that would delete us from existence.  
  
Kat Davi: Riiiiiiiiiiight... reviews!  
  
Deme: Okay, to natyslacks- Kat says she's seriously freaked out by your prediction. Deme and Alexis?! They're brother and sister! They're not incest! Try a few more eliminations. *wide eyes* Ewwwww you think Alexis will fall for me? Ewww, I'd rather have A-  
  
Dante: *claps hand over Deme's mouth* Shut up Dem, you'll give it away! Then Kat will kill you! Okay. On to Slytherin-Gryffindor gal- Glad you liked the cliffee! Nobody likes cliffhangers anymore.  
  
Deme: Anyway, to OutofAzkaban- Kat says: Well, the problem is mostly bad, but a bit of good. And you can keep signing '143.' She remembers now. *looks at Kat* Why? What's happening?  
  
Dante: *blinks*  
  
Kat: I'm not saying a thing.  
  
Dante: Alrighty then, to pyroprincess4rmeverwood- wait. You think MY sister will hook up with Deme? But that's absurd! He's too old for her!  
  
Deme: Shut up Dante.  
  
Kat Davi: Okay, that's all of the reviews! Enough said, on with the story!  
  
Deme and Dante: REVIEW! *Dante mutters* You had better Not get into a relationship with her...  
  
*********************************  
  
Debates, Meetings, and Dreams  
  
Alexis sat in the Gryffindor common room, munching on Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. She picked out a white, sparkly bean and popped it into her mouth. Snow. Yum...  
  
It was finally the weekend. No more orientation lectures. No more reminders about O.W.L.s. No more homework for at least another two days. Just relaxation.  
  
Hunter sat in an armchair across from her. Ariana trudged down the steps from the girls' dormitories. She exaggerated a yawn and sat on the arm of Hunter's armchair. She stole one of his licorice wands and hummed. Alexis looked up at Hunter and frowned.  
  
"Hey, Hunter, did you finish you homework?" she asked.  
  
Hunter looked up and also frowned. "No, I'm going to do it Sunday night," he replied.  
  
Alexis shook her head in dismay. "Hunter, do your homework tonight so that you don't forget to do it on Sunday," she stated.  
  
"Can I just copy off of your homework? I can reword mine so that we don't get caught," Hunter suggested.  
  
Ariana watched the exchange and rolled her eyes. Typical. Alexia and Hunter couldn't go a week without getting into a spat. Typical.  
  
Alexis bent her head and narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
"Hunter," warned Alexis.  
  
Hunter mockingly did the same.  
  
"Alexis," He warned.  
  
Ariana smacked Hunter upside his head.  
  
"Hunter, quit flirting!" Ariana exclaimed.  
  
"I am NOT flirting!" he retorted.  
  
Alexis snorted and accidentally bit into a vomit-flavored bean. She immediately spat it out and ate a bean that tasted like water.  
  
Ariana sighed and swallowed a piece of licorice.  
  
"So Lex, are you trying out for quidditch? Adella's finally going to try out this year," Ariana commented.  
  
"Sure, why not? You two play, don't you? Along with Dante?" Alexis asked.  
  
Ariana bobbed her head. "I play chaser, Dante plays seeker, Hunter plays beater, oh and Jacob plays chaser with me," Ariana explained.  
  
"Who plays keeper?" Alexis asked.  
  
"That Wood bloke in the seventh year. Dad tells me Wood's dad used to go to school with our parents," Hunter replied.  
  
"So you don't have a beater or a chaser?" Alexis asked.  
  
"Nope." came their answer.  
  
Alexis nodded. "I'm used to playing seeker, but I'll try out for chaser. Who's the captain?"  
  
"Wood." came the reply.  
  
Dante came down the stairs from the boys' dormitories, obviously leaving the common room.  
  
Ariana looked up at her older brother and frowned. "Hey, Dante, where are you going?" she called.  
  
Dante looked up at the sound of his name. "Err... I'm going to the kitchens," he replied.  
  
"But dinner was twenty minutes ago," Alexis commented.  
  
"Oh... well... I didn't really have an appetite then," he said before leaving.  
  
Hunter turned to his cousin and friend. "He's really horrible at lying," he commented dryly.  
  
Alexis frowned. "He did eat a lot at dinner. Same amount he has everyday," she replied.  
  
Ariana's eyes narrowed on the exit. "There's something he's not telling us about."  
  
~*~  
  
Dante pulled on the invisibility cloak and took out the marauder's map. He tapped the map and whispered, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." A web of ink appeared on the blank parchment and soon revealed itself of a map of Hogwarts.  
  
He ran to the seventh floor and stood in front of a tapestry depicting Barnabas, the Barmy's foolish attempt to train trolls for the ballet. He tapped the map and stowed it in his robe pocket. He looked at the once blank wall. Cade hadn't locked the door, so that's why he could see the door. Once he locked it from the inside, it would disappear. He opened the highly polished door and stepped into the room.  
  
The room looked rather comfortable. A few love seats were scattered throughout the room along with large, comfy cushions on the floor. The room had a homelike atmosphere. He could have sworn the room was an exact replica of his Grandma Weasley's living room. He missed the cozy house he lived in with his parents and sister. His gaze traveled over the love seats and his eyes settled on the only other person in the room.  
  
"Sullivan," he greeted.  
  
"Potter, I was wondering when you'd show up," Cade drawled.  
  
Dante stiffened slightly.  
  
"Sit down, Potter," ordered Cade.  
  
Dante sat down on a love seat and drew his knees up to his chest.  
  
"Tell me about yourself, Potter," Cade said, a smile tugging at his lips.  
  
"You first," Dante said quickly. He didn't exactly trust Cade when it came to giving out information.  
  
"Alright," he paused as he thoughtfully looked at the ceiling. "My name is Cade Andrew Sullivan. I just moved here from the United States. My parents are Daniel and Raven Sullivan. I went to Phoenix Academy before I came here. I came here because I have a prophecy to fulfill."  
  
Dante blinked. Now that was one helluva description. Not too much information, but not too little.  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Yeah. Your turn."  
  
"Okay. My name is Dante James Potter. I lived in England my entire life. My parents are Harry and Virginia Potter. I've always gone to Hogwarts, I went to Puffskein Preschool and I went to a muggle school when I was five until I got my acceptance letter to Hogwarts. And I don't think I have a prophecy to fulfill," Dante explained.  
  
Cade nodded. "I asked you here, because I've experienced what Brutus Nox did to you," he said.  
  
Dante looked away. "So you're..."  
  
"Yes, Dante, I'm gay. So are you," Cade replied, cutting him off.  
  
Dante sighed and rubbed his temples.  
  
"How can I trust you? How do I know if you're just telling me all this to get me into bed?" he asked.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself, Potter. And here's a way for you to know that I'm telling the truth," Cade said and stood.  
  
Dante tensed as Cade took off his robe and shirt. His eyes grew wide as he looked at Cade's lean torso. It was covered with scars. An especially long scar traveled the length of Cade's back.  
  
'Whip scars,' was his first thought.  
  
"Ever heard of sex slaves, Potter? Ever heard of Marcus Flint and all of the Big Bads? Well, they're all bisexuals and they're rapists. Kinky as hell. Don't go wandering around during the night, Potter. It's how I got into this mess. Trust me, Potter, it isn't much fun being a pleasure slave. They rob you of your dignity and they never give it back. Take it from me, Potter, it's a nightmare within itself," Cade said as he put his shirt back on and pulled on his robe.  
  
"How did they get you?" Dante asked as he settled into a more comfortable position, sitting Indian style with his elbows resting on his knees.  
  
Cade settled into a similar position.  
  
"Well, Phoenix Academy isn't as well protected as Hogwarts. I used to wander through the corridors, all the time, trying to find all of the school's secrets. Well, one night I was out, exploring the dungeons--" he was cut off as a pounding came from the door.  
  
Dante mumped off of the love seat and snatched his invisibility cloak from the floor. He ran over to Cade and swiftly draped the silvery cloth over their heads. The doorknob glowed and the door sprang open. Snape stalked into the room, his obsidian eyes roaming over the room. A sneer spread across his lips. Cade started pulling Dante towards the door. As they quietly snuck past Snape, Dante knew that Snape knew he had something to do with being in this room. They slipped through the door and hid in an alcove a ways away from the Room of Requirement.  
  
They heard a swish of a cloak and footsteps faded away.  
  
"He's headed towards the east tower," Cade whispered.  
  
Cade paused and peered around the corner. It was obvious that the coast was clear for a half smile graced Cade's lips.  
  
"You'd better get back to the Gryffindor Tower. I'll make sure Snape doesn't catch you," Cade said, his eyes seeming to glint with mischievousness.  
  
A smile tugged at the corner of Dante's lips. Cade reminded him of a little boy, using his master plan to steal a cookie from the forbidden cookie jar.  
  
"Don't think you're going to get out of telling the rest of the story to me. I'll meet you tomorrow night. Same place," Dante whispered.  
  
Cade just half-smiled.  
  
A full-fledged smile finally appeared to lighten the characteristics of Dante's face as he heard an excited, yet hushed exclamation.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
~*~  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Deme lay in a bed of rocks and ash. Airborne ash filled his lungs, launching him into a coughing fit. His body was throbbing from pain... burning. The throbbing's source was his left bicep. His slightly blurred gaze traveled to his arm. He winced as a burst of pain erupted on the side of his neck. Warm blood was trickling from a large, open wound on his arm. His skin was beginning to turn green around the injury. Poison. The entire side of his torso was crimson red, spotted with angry blisters. Burns. Poison, puncture wounds, and burns... dragons.  
  
A bloodcurdling scream sounded. He hoisted himself up to see over the barrier of rocks.  
  
"DEME!" came a scream.  
  
Ariana. A huge silhouette was hovering in the sky over the fallen girl. Blood covered her leg.  
  
"Ari!" he hadn't even noticed he had yelled.  
  
He quickly stood, but immediately fell to his knees. The poison. He was woozy. He grabbed the onyx talon that hung from a braid of Griffin tail hair around his neck. The tooth glowed faintly before returning to its original state. He mustered his draining strength and flung himself out of his protective ditch. He ran across the barren wasteland and started yelling. Anything to attract the enormous beast's attention. He earned the desired affect.  
  
The Peruvian Vipertooth's beady black eyes darted towards him. The viportooth's bat like wings seemed to block out the sun's light. The beast swooped down, a deafening bellow issuing from its wide-open maw. A hawk like screech sliced through the giant's roar.  
  
Ariana passed out. He collapsed awaiting his death...  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Deme lunged forward, cold sweat drenching his bare torso. His breath was ragged from his nightmare. Was it a nightmare? It had seemed so real! He calmed his rapidly beating heart and got out of bed. He put on his robe (to hide the fact that he was only wearing his boxers) and slipped out of his dorm. He silently crept through the common room, through the dungeons, and up to the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
The Fat Lady smiled like a mother at him.  
  
"Demetrius, another dream? Tell me the password, Darling, and I'll let you go see your gang," the painting whispered.  
  
Demetrius was fond of the woman. She didn't care that he was a Slytherin and the resident bad boy. She saw him how his friends and family saw him, and had the intelligence to not blow his cover.  
  
"Hello Margaret," and at least he had the goodness in his heart to learn her name.  
  
"The password is Doxy Stix," he added and smiled lightly.  
  
"Don't stay too late, Demetrius. Don't get caught," the painting warned as she allowed him entrance.  
  
Deme just bobbed his head and slid through the hole in the wall. He drew his wand from his robes and pointed the wand's tip at the staircase.  
  
"Immobulus," he whispered.  
  
He then climbed up the staircase. He quietly entered the fifth year, girls' dormitory. He knew exactly which bed belonged to Ariana.  
  
Ever since they were kids, Ariana would hum and sing her roommates to sleep. Once she thought everyone was asleep, she would whistle or hum an eerie tune. She always said that her father taught it to her, and her father had once heard it when a gamekeeper played the song on a wooden flute. Nobody but he and Ariana noticed that someone who head the tune and was sleeping would have no nightmares.  
  
He sighed and opened the curtain around her bed.  
  
"Ariana," he whispered.  
  
Illuminated, emerald eyes swiveled to focus on his form. Black brows lowered as lower lids seemed to move upwards. A single candle floated in midair, casting shadows across her delicate features. He knew her vision was slightly blurry without her glasses, so he stepped into the candle's light. He closed the curtain and displayed a small smile.  
  
"It's me, Demetrius," he whispered.  
  
Her luminescent eyes widened slightly.  
  
"Demetrius..." she whispered.  
  
She gestured for him to take a seat on her bed. He sat down, indian-style, in front of her, ignoring the awkwardness of the situation.  
  
"Ariana, I had another nightmare. It was about you and me this time," he whispered.  
  
"Cast silencio," she ordered softly.  
  
He ignored the order to spell and put up a ward of silence around the bed with his mind. She rolled her eyes. He could just see what she thought about his action in her eyes. "Show off."  
  
"Tell me about your dream... in full detail," she said and summoned a refilling quill and parchment.  
  
"Err... well, it started out... I was lying in a bed of rocks and I was coughing from the ash in the air. The, I became aware that I was in pain--" he was cut off.  
  
"What kind of pain?" she asked as she watched the quill write across the parchment in neat, capital letters.  
  
"Burning...throbbing... Okay, so I looked down and my arm had an open wound with poison taking affect. And my upper right side was burnt. Then I figured out that everything that had happened had to do with dragons."  
  
"Dragons? What kind?" Ariana asked.  
  
"Peruvian Vipertooth. Just one," he answered and continued.  
  
"Then I heard a scream, so I looked and there you were with the dragon hovering over you in the sky. You screamed 'Deme' and I noticed that your leg was covered in blood. So I yelled 'Ari' and tried to run to you. The poison was making me weak so I fell back to my knees. So I grabbed my Griffin claw, and it glowed a bit. Then I got out of the ditch and started yelling to bait it away from you. It roared, then I heard a screech. Then you passed out, and I fell down, waiting to die."  
  
Ariana blinked slowly. "Wow," the word escaped her lips.  
  
Deme snorted and slowly stood. "Thanks for listening, Ariana," he muttered.  
  
"Demetrius, stay here. I know you want me to sing you to sleep," she replied to his back.  
  
She magicked her curtains to stay closed until she herself opened them. She smiled as a sheepish smile tugged at his lips. He helped her clear her things away. She put a pillow in her lap and behind her head and back. She pulled a blanket up around herself. Deme laid his head down on the pillow in her lap and curled up slightly so that he wasn't lying on her legs. She put a blanket over him and began to run her fingers through his hair. He hummed in satisfaction. She blew out the candle and began to sing a soft lullaby that every Weasley knew of. He soon fell asleep, and she fell asleep to her own eerie tune.  
  
*********************************  
  
I don't know about you guys, but I personally love writing scenes between Deme and Ari. Ariana probably relates to me the most. But... she looks nothing like me. Oh well. And I keep wanting to call Dante Harry! It's annoying! Maybe I'll write about quidditch tryouts. I don't know. Tell me what you want. Here's a list of things to happen. Choose one and put it in your review.  
  
Adella gets detention. The detention giver has to do something else, so he/she sends her to have detention with Kito.  
  
You get some of Cade's point of view.  
  
Harry has a talk with Dante and Ariana about the birds and the bees.  
  
Somebody gets hurt in quidditch.  
  
All of the above.  
  
********************************* 


	6. The Birds and the Bees

*********************************  
  
Disclaimer: Doodeedoodeedoo! Hi! Okay! I own all of the teenagers. To make it simple, I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. I also do not own the country of the USA and any city within that country. I don't own the Salem Witch Academy as that school was imagined by JK Rowling. I doubt that JK Rowling would ever be overloaded with Algebra homework and is forced to deal with an hour of the Internet on Saturday and an hour on Sunday. So, I'm not JK Rowling. But, I do own anything that was never mentioned in the hp series! Oh! And Kito's MINE MINE MINE! (Yes, you are allowed to vote for him as one of my hostages, and I will lend him to you if you promise not to be bad.)  
  
A/N: NUMBER SIX! IT HAS BEEN TWO OR THREE WEEKS! DON'T EAT ME! I HAVE AN EXCUSE! I had a severe case of writer's block. Anyways, since I love all of you so much, I will have the boys answer everyone's reviews. Yay for you!  
  
Deme: *grin* Hello!  
  
Dante: I don't like this chapter!  
  
Kat Davi: Shut up, Dante, before you give something away.  
  
Dante: You shut up!  
  
Deme: Hey! Don't tell Kat to shut up!  
  
Kat Davi: Both of you shut up! Reviews!  
  
Deme: *grumbles* to OutofAzkaban- Kat says she hasn't read your story. She says she's sorry, but she has so many stories to read and so little time. Keep reviewing!  
  
Dante: On to natyslacks- Kat will post all of the relations after we answer the reviews.  
  
Deme: To Slytherin-Gryffindor gal- Kat says that she also loves the Dante and Cade thing. Wait. WHAT? SULLIVAN!? I'LL KILL HIM!  
  
Dante: *runs off to Cade* I shall protect you, Cade! I will not let him kill you!  
  
Kat: *blinks* I'm not saying a word.  
  
Dante: Alrighty then, to Meg- Kat says she can't tell you the problem! It would ruin the story!  
  
Kat Davi: *blinks*  
  
Deme: To Dragon Fawn- *reads your review* You think Dante is hott? What about me? You think Uncle Harry should give 'the talk?' That's hilarious!  
  
Dante: Is not... to Tara Layne- You like Kito! Well hah! Kito isn't in this chapter! That little bugger, how dare he wink at my cousin!  
  
Kat Davi: Okay, that's all of the reviews! Onto the relationships, then to the story!  
  
Deme and Dante: REVIEW!  
  
Hunter and Adella and siblings. Dante and Ariana are siblings. Deme and Alexis are in no way related to Hunter, Adella, Dante, or Ariana. Hunter, Adella, Dante, and Ariana are all related (cousins).  
  
*********************************  
  
The Birds and the Bees  
  
Adella sat on an emerald green sofa. Maria lay across Adella's lap, a habit that the sisters had done at least once a week. Adella was playing with Maria's long locks of pure white hair. Maria was recounting her dreams. Adella guessed that the younger girl had somehow found the kitchens last night and had something to eat, for the girl had some rather strange dreams. Adella's mind wandered off to quidditch. It was Saturday, and the tryouts were today. Each house would go in turns. And, of course, the Slytherins would show up at the Gryffindors' scheduled block, just to keep up appearances and reputations. Adella and Deme couldn't afford for everyone to find out that they associated with a few Gryffindors.  
  
"What do you think it means?" Maria asked.  
  
Adella snapped to attention. "Err?" came her unintelligent reply.  
  
Maria rolled her eyes and sat up so that she was sitting beside her older sister.  
  
"About my dream. What do you think it means?" Maria repeated.  
  
"Oh, well... why don't you ask Ari?" she suggested. She couldn't even remember what Maria's dream was.  
  
"Adella, Dante has been acting differently lately. I saw him... talking with Sullivan. He was laughing... and it wasn't fake," Maria whispered.  
  
Adella looked down at the younger girl. Maria never missed anything. She was often quiet. Nobody really noticed her. That was how the girl came to know so much. It was like a century old spirit lived within the girl.  
  
"Don't think about it too much. He'll explain soon enough."  
  
~*~  
  
"How could this happen?" Ron asked, his face paling.  
  
Ginny leaned her head against her older brother's shoulder. Draco ran his hand through his hair, creating five rows. Demeter and Alonzo remained silent.  
  
Hermione sighed. "The elements have decided to join in the coming war. They don't think that we can handle it alone."  
  
Ron gulped. "Blaise?" The name on his lips shook slightly.  
  
Draco closed his eyes. "Darkness," he replied.  
  
"So Adella and Maria are—" Ron was cut off.  
  
"Yes, Ron. Don't say it aloud. No matter how protected our home is, the house elves can still be tortured for information," Hermione said.  
  
Ron put his hands over his face and exhaled a shaky sigh.  
  
Draco held Hermione close. He really didn't know how Ron survived. If Hermione had disappeared, he would have lived in his room, sobbing over her possessions. Hermione rested her head against Draco's shoulder. Demeter looked up from her hand, which was holding Alonzo's, hand to look at Ron.  
  
"Are you going to tell them?" she asked quietly.  
  
"No! I can't tell Adella, she'll hate me. So will Maria," he exclaimed.  
  
Ginny sighed. "Hunter and the boys will be upset too," she whispered.  
  
"But it's best to tell them, rather than let them find out on their own," Alonzo said.  
  
Ron groaned. "I'll tell them in a month. I'd rather let them have fun before we ruin their lives," he said.  
  
They all succumbed to silence, contemplating the change of events.  
  
~*~  
  
Alexis looked at her watch as they walked onto the quidditch pitch. She and a large group of Gryffindors she didn't even know were coming for practice. Wood, Ariana, Dante, Hunter, and Jacob all stood by one of the goals. They gathered around the team as Wood stepped forward.  
  
"Alright you lot, the positions that are available are chaser and beater. Gryffindor has won the Quidditch Cup for the past twenty years, and I plan to add on another year to that total since this is my last year here," he said.  
  
Alexis noticed, with disgust, that all of the other girls except for herself and Ariana had whined with sadness. They both rolled their eyes.  
  
"Now, we'll start wi—" Wood was cut off as his attention was diverted by a mass of green.  
  
"Of course, Wood, you failed to mention the fact that our team won the most. Had it not been for all the cancellations you called, we would have won the Quidditch cup ever since I became captain," came a drawl.  
  
That same group of girls sighed whimsically at the blonde heartthrob. Alexis smirked. Deme could never miss a minute of insulting his competition. Wood frowned.  
  
"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Wood asked. "This is our tryout block."  
  
Deme sneered and shoved some parchment into Wood's hand.  
  
"On Snape's permission, we have switched blocks," Deme drawled.  
  
"Now see here, Malfoy! We were given the longest block because we have the largest group. You have the smallest group," Wood snapped.  
  
"Fine. We'll share this block. We get the left side, you get the right," Deme drawled.  
  
Wood gave his reluctant assent through gritted teeth. Deme smirked. There wasn't much you could do against a professor's permission note.  
  
Deme chuckled and led his team and Newbies to the other side of the field. Wood glared at Deme before returning to the group.  
  
"Alright, first I want all of you to play as beater. I know some of you want to be chasers, but just in case you're not very good at being a chaser, you may have a chance at being a beater. Now, who doesn't have a broom with them?" Wood asked.  
  
A third year raised her hand. "Accio Blur1000," he called.  
  
An old brand broom flew into Wood's awaiting hand. Sure, it was a lot faster than the Firebolt, but it was like a snail compared to the Lightspeed3000, the BlackLightning4000, the Firebolt10000, and the best of them all, the AurorialusMax6000. Wood handed the broom to the girl who blushed madly. Alexis and Ariana snorted as they mounted their brooms. Everyone rose into the air. A kid or two were a bit wobbly.  
  
A clipboard was magically bound to Wood's broomstick. Wood levitated a club up to each player. Hunter smirked and banged his club against Dante's club. Dante chuckled at the paleness of some of the younger kids' faces. Ariana and Jacob laughed.  
  
"Get ready, guys," Wood warned as he pointed his wand at the spare quidditch trunk. The Slytherins had the other trunk.  
  
"Finite Incantatem."  
  
The bludgers shot out of the trunk as soon as those two words were yelled. Ariana left eh circle and began to circle their side of the pitch.  
  
"You aim at Ariana. Don't feel bad if you don't hit her. It's almost impossible for her to get hit. Se's our smallest quidditch player, so she's the fastest and most agile," Wood bellowed out to them all.  
  
Everyone nodded. Jacob ducked as a bludgers came at him. Reynolds swung at the canon-like ball but ended up hitting Jacob's shoulder.  
  
"Hey! Watch it! Do I look like a bludgers to you?" Jacob exclaimed.  
  
Wood shook his head and wrote something on his clipboard.  
  
The bludgers came again. William Weasley (Bill's youngest son), who was in his seventh year, was the bludger's target. [Laurence Weasley (Charlie's son) had made William try out this year.] William's bat easily connected with the cannon-like ball. The ball went towards Ariana but missed by a foot. William grinned and waited as the others tried. Brenda Shove actually hit it, but didn't hit it very hard. By the time everyone had tried, only three people got the bludgers close to Ariana. Wood, with difficulty, strapped the bludger back into the trunk. He pulled the quaffle out and returned to the air.  
  
"Alright. I'm going to see how you handle the quaffle. We'll fly around our half and just pass the ball around. No scoring," Wood called.  
  
He nodded to Jamar Taylor and the two started circling their half of the pitch. They passed the ball back and forth. Jamar fumbled the ball a lot.  
  
Dante passed the quaffle to Alexis. She nearly dropped it. Ariana flew to her side.  
  
"Alexis, it's just like soccer (football for us Americans)," Ariana said.  
  
Alexis nodded and threw the ball to Wood. He threw it back, with more force than Dante's throw. She caught it and passed it back. They made a few passes, each pass becoming cleaner and crisper.  
  
Tryouts continued on as everyone tried out. Most of the people there had no chance of making the team, but they tried. Ariana was ready to return to the ground, but was stopped by her surname being yelled. Both she and Dante looked up.  
  
"Four-eyes, not The Freak." Came the high-pitched drawl.  
  
Ariana glared at the bleach blonde, violet-eyed whore that flew towards her. Brandi Braddock's tiny form was seductively wrapped around the broom. It was no surprise that the girl was wearing a skirt. Ariana rolled her eyes.  
  
"What is it, Braddock?" she asked, her voice could have frazzled old Voldy's nerves.  
  
"So Wood says you're the fastest quidditch player in school. Care to test that theory, Potter?" Braddock drawled.  
  
"Sorry to tell you this, Braddock, but it is not a theory. It is a fact. And I'm always up for weak competition," Ariana replied.  
  
She hated Brandi. Always sneaking into Demetrius's bed.  
  
Brandi smirked and turned to Deme. "Be sure to cheer for me, Deme-baby," she cooed.  
  
Ariana growled. That bitch! She knew that if Deme cheered for her his reputation would be ruined. Deme rolled his eyes. Brandi flew over to Ariana so that they were level with each other. Alexis flew up to them both.  
  
"Ready? Set. Go!" she yelled.  
  
Ariana bent down so that her torso was against the AurorialusMax6000's sleek stick. Brandi rode a Firebolt10000. They both sped off at breakneck speed. Brandi was ahead. Ariana put on a burst of speed as they continued around the pitch. All of the Slytherins watched with something akin to amusement.  
  
Ariana growled as Brandi came to her side. She tapped the handle and rubbed her thumb against the brand. The Malfoy family had created the AurorialusMax6000. The 6000 was the newest issue. The AurorialusMax was the first model. The broom hummed before reaching over two hundred miles an hour.  
  
"COME ON ARI!" Alexis yelled.  
  
Dante and Hunter whooped loudly. Ari looked to Brandi, who had come to her side, again.  
  
"You know what Braddock?" she asked.  
  
"What?" Brandi scowled.  
  
"You're a slut, and you need to realize something. You can't always be dominant," Ariana hissed.  
  
Brandi's jaw dropped. Ari smirked and urged her broom forward. Wood held his arm out some way away. She zoomed by him.  
  
Dante laughed at the pathetic look on Brandi's face.  
  
"Dante!" came a high-pitched voice.  
  
A first year girl came running towards him. Her second hand robes bagging around her form.  
  
"Dante! Professor Potter would like to see you in his office!" she yelled.  
  
Dante nodded and flew to the north tower. The window was open. He flew in. His father sat in a chair, polishing his BlackLightning4000. He had a collection of every broomstick brand ever made.  
  
"You called, Dad?" Dante asked as he sat down across from the famous, Harry Potter.  
  
"Yes, Dante. I'd like to discuss something with you. Grandma gave your mother and me this explanation, and your mother started giggling every time I asked her to help me explain this," Harry explained.  
  
Dante paled. 'He isn't!'  
  
"Dante, have you ever head of the birds and the bees?" Harry asked  
  
'He is.'  
  
An hour later, Dante stepped out of his father's office, visibly ashen. Ariana was standing by the doorway.  
  
"He doesn't know you're gay, does he?" she asked.  
  
Date shook his head. She immediately started laughing. It was one thing to get 'the birds and the bees' talk. It was another thing to get that talk when you're gay.  
  
*********************************  
  
Did you like it? I'm not sure about it. I wasn't very happy with the quidditch tryouts. READ AND REVIEW!  
  
********************************* 


	7. Mediocre Maiden Mistaken

*********************************  
  
Disclaimer: Doodeedoodeedoo! Hi! Okay! I own all of the teenagers. To make it simple, I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. I also do not own the country of the USA and any city within that country. I don't own the Salem Witch Academy as that school was imagined by JK Rowling. I doubt that JK Rowling would ever be overloaded with Algebra homework and is forced to deal with an hour of the Internet on Saturday and an hour on Sunday. So, I'm not JK Rowling. But, I do own anything that was never mentioned in the hp series! Oh! And Kito's MINE MINE MINE! (Yes, you are allowed to vote for him as one of my hostages, and I will lend him to you if you promise not to be bad.) I own the Dark Siren!  
  
A/N: NUMBER SEVEN! THIS IS PROBABLY THE MOST IMPORTANT CHAPTER IN THIS STORY. THIS CHAPTER WILL SET OFF THE FIC! I really hope you like it, and are intrigued. But I have a feeling there will be a few tears and a bit of confusion. Anyways, since I love all of you so much, I will have the boys answer everyone's reviews. Yay for you!  
  
Deme: *grin* Hello!  
  
Dante: *pouts*  
  
Kat Davi: *gives Deme and Dante warning looks*  
  
Dante: *sticks tongue out*  
  
Deme: Okay. To SlytherinRomantic- you really think so. Well, Kat says she'll have Harry find out MUCH later.  
  
Kat Davi: hehehehe  
  
Dante: *suspicious glances* to natyslacks- Kat says she can imagine what Harry would look like. Oh. And she actually borrowed this idea from a special author who rewrote the Harry Potter books on fanfiction.net but made Harry Potter and Draco best friends instead of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Hehehe.  
  
Deme: On to pyroprincess4rmeverwood- Kat says she's glad you think so.  
  
Dante: To star*n*luna- Sorry, love. I've been gay for quite a while now.  
  
Deme: *crosses legs* To Meg- Kat says it's good to see you thinking ahead. You're probably the only person who has mentioned the war. Everything will tie together in this chapter.  
  
Kat: *blinks* *grin*  
  
Dante: Alrighty then, to BLAIRE!!!- Kat says she can't wait for you to catch up. You're still in Moonlit Sapphire! Ah! That's probably my worst fic I've ever written! - *snickers* Yeah it is. Good thing it was just Uncle Draco and Aunt Hermione that were the main characters.  
  
Kat Davi: ,,|,,  
\ /  
  
Deme: Ah, is that a hand gesture Kat? Naughty naughty! To Crazy Personna- *reads your review* Yes it is odd. I just hope that you get this story quickly. It might take a while though.  
  
Dante: What? We had one less review than last time! Gah! No! ALL OF YOU HAD BETTER REVIEW THIS CHAPTER! DO YOU KNOW HOW BRAIN DEAD KAT IS?  
  
Kat Davi: Okay, that's all of the reviews!  
  
Deme and Dante: REVIEW!  
  
*********************************  
  
Mediocre Maiden Mistaken  
  
Dante stood outside of the Slytherin dorms wearing the invisibility cloak. He was fidgeting. What if Cade didn't come? Dante cleared away his thoughts and knocked on the door. Three knocks and a scratch. It was his signal to Cade that it was he.  
  
"In," came the reply.  
  
Dante looked around to see if anyone was around. The common room was empty. He slipped through the door and into Cade Sullivan's room.  
  
The walls and ceilings were a warm, dark red color. A large rug covered the stone floor. The wood of the bed was made of oak, as was all of the wood in the room. Any fabric that was in the room was the color of champagne. Only one small pillow matched the color of the walls.  
  
But the most beautiful thing in the room was the one he sought. Clad in only a towel, Cade stood in the middle of the room. A smirk was playing across his lips. Dante's eyes traveled over Cade's body.  
  
His blonde hair was combed back. Wait. Blonde hair?  
  
"Err... Cade? Why is your hair blonde?" he asked.  
  
Cade chuckled. "I spell my hair a lot. I'm not very fond of always looking the same," Cade explained.  
  
"Oh," he replied, observing the large, black tattoos on Cade's arms.  
  
On his chest, droplets of water reflected in the dim light. He caught sigh of Cade's happy trail and followed it. But the stupid towel cut off the path.  
  
Cade cleared his throat quite loudly. Dante snapped back to attention.  
  
"I doubt you came down here to stare at me for five minutes," Cade drawled, smirking.  
  
Dante immediately colored. He couldn't even remember why he had come. Cade seemed to take pity on him.  
  
"Wait here. I'll go into my lavatory to change," Cade added.  
  
Dante nodded and watched Cade disappear into the restroom. Dante suddenly remembered why he had come to Cade's dorm.  
  
A few years back, Dumbledore had informed everyone that fifth, sixth, and seventh years were allowed to go to wizarding nightclubs.  
  
Quidditch tryouts had not worn them out. It had hyped them up. So Alexis, ever the party girl, had suggested that they go out. They had contacted Deme and Adella. They had to bring a chaperone, and Dante didn't want to be the only gay guy in their little group. He just didn't know who the chaperone would be.  
  
~*~  
  
Kito sat in his chair with his feet propped up on his desk. Only one of his earphones covered his ears. He was asleep.  
  
A loud knocking came at the door. He jolted awake, losing balance. He fell backwards, hitting his head against the wall. He leapt to his feet, dizzy from hitting his head. He tripped over his ottoman and came to a stop on the floor. The knock came again, as if mocking him.  
  
He quickly stood, removed the earpiece, and brushed off the nonexistent dust on his robe. He walked over to the door. He opened the door to see an emotionless Miss Weasley standing on the other side of his doorway.  
  
"Miss Weasley. Come in. I haven't spoken to you in quite a while," Kito said.  
  
Adella remained silent and stepped into the room.  
  
"What did you need to see me about?" he asked.  
  
"Professor Nash, my group and I are going out to the 'Dark Siren' tonight. We have to have a chaperone. You're the youngest teacher. Would you be our chaperone?" she asked.  
  
Kito rubbed the back of his head and displayed a smile.  
  
"Sure. What time do you plan on going?" he asked.  
  
"Seven after eight," she automatically responded.  
  
Kito arched an eyebrow. 'Now that's original,' he thought.  
  
"Alright. I'll meet you all in the Great Hall at eight o'clock," he replied.  
  
Adella nodded and left. Kito sat back down, lost in his thoughts. 'Why is Adella hiding behind a mask? I wonder whom she's going to the club with. God, her perfume is nice.'  
  
He shook his head, confused by his own thoughts. He scratched behind his large, black ears and sighed. He swore that if one more person called him a sex kitten, he would murder them.  
  
~*~  
  
Deme strolled through the hallway that led to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Filibuster Fireworks," he drawled.  
  
Being the Head Boy had its advantages. The portrait swung open, allowing him entrance. He stepped into the common room. Almost all of the Gryffindors were there.  
  
"What are you doing here Malfoy?" yelled a bunch of Gryffindors.  
  
A smirk instantly appeared on his lips. "Am I not allowed to visit my sister? Buzz off," he drawled.  
  
A small boy, most likely a first year, stepped forward.  
  
"You're not allowed in here," the small boy said.  
  
Deme bent down so that they could look each other in the eye.  
  
"I don't give a fuck, you little shit," he snarled.  
  
He stalked off and up into the girls' dormitories. He had not taken the immobulous spell off of the stairs since he had last come here. He could just imagine the Gryffindors' reactions without turning around. Once he reached the top of the stairs, he removed the spell. He couldn't let the Gryffindorks discovery his little secret.  
  
He knocked loudly on the door to the fifth year girls' dorm. He knew that Ariana and Alexis would have strategically and cleverly banned the other fifth year girls from their dorm. Ariana and Alexis were crafty when they wanted to be. It was a known fact.  
  
The door opened to reveal his sister. She smirked and let him into the room before casting several locking charms on the door. Hunter and Dante were already there. Dante looked nervous, while Hunter seemed relaxed. A soft knock sounded from the center of the room. Ariana knelt down and moved a ridiculously out of place rug. Deme quirked an eyebrow as he saw a trap door drawn onto the floor with white chalk. She plucked a strand of hair from her head and placed it on the hand drawn latch. The door seemed to become real. Ariana unlocked the latch and pulled open the door. Adella crawled through the hole before they hid the trap door again.  
  
"Alright. Who has the best clothes?" Adella asked.  
  
Alexis pointed at herself as Ariana pointed at Alexis. Ariana shook her head.  
  
"Adella, you can choose from Lexi's wardrobe. I'm too little for you to fit into my clothes, anyway," Ariana said.  
  
Alexis turned to Deme, Hunter, and Dante. "Tap Jesse's wardrobe with your wands," she said.  
  
Hunter nodded and tapped his wand against the door of Jesse Gold's wardrobe. He opened the doors, expecting to see a bunch of girls' clothes. Instead he saw a single outfit. Simple, baggy blue jeans, a black, rolled quarter sleeve button up, and a white muscle shirt. He arched an eyebrow and turned to look at them all.  
  
"It creates your perfect outfit," Ariana explained.  
  
"Then why aren't you girls using this thing?" Dante asked.  
  
"We already know what we look perfect in," Adella said.  
  
Ariana and Alexis both smirked.  
  
"You'll have to change behind the curtains of someone's bed," Ariana said.  
  
Deme rolled his eyes. "As much as I love hopping into women's beds, this really bites," he grumbled.  
  
Hunter laughed while Dante shook his head. Hunter grabbed the clothes out of the wardrobe and jumped onto a bed before closing the curtains around himself.  
  
Dante tapped his wand against the wardrobe. He opened it and nothing appeared. He blushed. Ariana laughed.  
  
"Dante looks best in his birthday suit," she said and continued snickering with the girls.  
  
Dante tapped the wardrobe again, and to his relief, clothes appeared. A pair of fitted, faded jeans appeared along with crystal blue, see-through, button up t-shirt. He took his clothes and disappeared behind the curtains of someone's bed.  
  
Deme tapped the tip of his wand against the wardrobe and waited. A pair of baggy, black jeans and a black muscle shirt appeared. He smirked and took them behind a curtain to change.  
  
Alexis smiled and pulled a pair of dark, low rise, hip huggers from her wardrobe accompanied by a leather top the greatly resembled the bikini-like top that Britney Spears had worn in her music video 'Toxic.' Adella arched an eyebrow  
  
"Britney may be a prep, but she's a great entertainer," Alexis explained.  
  
Adella shook her head and took a short, black skirt and a silver corset- like top with black laces and a small, black bow centered on the bodice from Alexis's wardrobe. Ariana pulled a pair of black, fishnet hose, short, low-rise jean shorts, and a black halter-top. The girls were putting on their shoes by the time the guys got done dressing.  
  
There were only two, large mirrors in the room. So they divided into groups of three. The irons were already hot, so the girls started working on their hair. Ariana used the largest barrel iron to curl her long hair into wide ringlets. Alexis used the other curling iron to spiral curl her hair, while Adella used the straightening iron to straighten her hair.  
  
While Hunter spiked his hair, Deme tassled his hair with a small amount of gel, and Dante stole Adella's straightening iron to straighten his hair so that he could tie it back with a leather strip.  
  
After about an hour, everyone was ready to go. They all pulled on their robes. Ariana in a bottle green robe, Alexis in warm red, Adella in sky blue, Hunter in azure blue, Dante in jade, and Deme in black. They all left the dormitory and down the staircase. They all slid down the staircase, (Each boy had to hold the heel clad girls) before finally reaching the Great Hall where Kito Nash and Cade Sullivan stood. The two men were also wearing robes over their clothes.  
  
Kito held out a portkey and everyone touched it. Kito looked at his watch.  
  
"Two seconds," he said before a tug at their navel sent them flying. They landed, staggering slightly outside of a large building that had 'Black Siren' glowing in blue with a mermaid smirking.  
  
They all walked in hanging their robes in the huge closet.  
  
Kito was wearing the outfit he had worn on the train when Alexis had first met him. The same, leather vest. The same baggy, black jeans, and the same, gold, bicep bands. Cade was wearing a close knit, fishnet wife beater and baggy black pants. His hair was done much like Deme's, save for the black tips of Cade's blonde hair.  
  
The music was deafening. When they stepped into the top level they went to the railing. There were three floors. All underground. The main floor was at the bottom. All kinds of music were welcome at the club. Even muggle music. There were tanks that held fresh water mermaids, which were more beautiful in the Hogwarts Lake. Waitresses were spelled to have scales over there bare chest like the mermaids had, but the waitresses wore skirts and skin colored jeans. The male workers were all behind the three bards. The ground floor was a pool of sweating bodies. The second floor was the calmer level, while the top floor was only a little bit less wild than the ground floor.  
  
They made their was through the crowds to a booth in a corner. They all sat down. Kito sat at one end with Adella beside him. Hunter sat beside his sister with Alexis sitting on his other side. Deme sat beside Alexis with Ariana to his right. Dante sat beside Ariana with Cade at the other end of the booth.  
  
A waitress with ice blue hair glided up to them. "Can I take your order?" she recited, a notepad and pen appearing in her hands.  
  
"Yes, eight margaritas," Kito said.  
  
The waitress smiled and left to get their drinks.  
  
Deme arched an eyebrow. "I thought professors weren't allowed to give alcohol to students," he stated.  
  
"We're not. You boys are paying for seven of the drinks," he said and smirked.  
  
Adella laughed softly, as did Ariana and Alexis.  
  
"Asshole," Hunter muttered as every one of the guys laid a bunch of sickles in the center of the table.  
  
The waitress came back with their drinks and took the coins. Not without winking at Dante. Ariana watched in amusement as Cade glared at the waitress.  
  
"So, Dante. Why did you invite Cade?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Close friend," Dante muttered.  
  
They quickly drank their drinks and left for the dance floor. They spent an hour dancing, but the girls had a small problem. They were wearing heels. Finally Adella gave in.  
  
"That's it. I'm taking off my heels. Do you want me to take yours'?" she asked Ariana and Alexis.  
  
They nodded and handed their shoes to her. She took her own and carried the shoes to their booth. As she was returning she became wary of people who were staring at her and whispering.  
  
"Hey! Isn't that the girl from the daily prophet?" "What a freak!" "So why doesn't she look like her mom?" "Stay away from her! She might freak on us!"  
  
Adella looked around at the wide-eyed people. She saw a Daily Prophet newspaper on a table and picked it up. She saw a huge picture of herself in her latest family photo. But a picture of an ethereal woman was right beside the picture.  
  
Mediocre Maid Mistaken  
  
Adella Weasley, Harry Potter's niece, has lived a normal life by her standards. Go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, be sorted into Slytherin, be the smartest student in her year, be accepted as a chaser on  
the Slytherin quidditch team, and abide to the rules. But behind this mask, a troubled soul exists. Ever since her moth, Blaise  
Zabini Weasley, disappeared without a trace at the girl's young age of  
five, Adella has never been the same. But recent events have led to a discovery. Blaise Zabini is not Weasley's biological mother. The legendary  
elemental, Mystik, had two daughters. We, the Daily Prophet, believe that Adella is the oldest daughter. We also found that Dovasary Maria Katherine Weasley is in fact, adopted. Dovasary  
bares a striking resemblance to the wind elemental.  
As for Blaise, she is still in limbo. Will this change make Adella's mediocre life better? Or will it ruin her completely? See section C column  
B for more information.  
  
Adella dropped the newspaper and ran as quickly as she could. She burst through the exit doors and collapsed on the asphalt. She curled up into a tight ball and cried until she felt strong arms envelope her. Soft purrs soothed her sobs. She looked up into green, almost cat-like eyes framed by silver-white blonde hair.  
  
"I'm here for you. You're not alone," Kito whispered.  
  
*********************************  
  
Ah! Too much drama. Oh well. Too bad I don't have my Grey Squirrel to liven up this fic. Now the story will do a complete 180. I hope you liked this installment. Review!  
  
********************************* 


	8. Escape

*********************************  
  
Disclaimer: Bleh! Hi! Okay! I own all of the teenagers. To make it simple, I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. I also do not own the country of the USA and any city within that country. I don't own the Salem Witch Academy as that school was imagined by JK Rowling. I doubt that JK Rowling would ever be overloaded with Algebra homework and is forced to deal with an hour of the Internet on Saturday and an hour on Sunday. So, I'm not JK Rowling. But, I do own anything that was never mentioned in the hp series! Oh! And Kito's MINE MINE MINE! (Yes, you are allowed to vote for him as one of my hostages, and I will lend him to you if you promise not to be bad.)  
  
A/N: Chapter eight! YOU ALL DID NOT READ THE LAST CHAPTER! BAD! I know, my last chapter was seriously messed up because I put a link in it. Please reread over it and review! Plus, I forgot to change Deme and Dante's answers to the reviews. So please, before you read this chapter, reread the last chapter.  
  
Deme: Merlin, Kat you're stupid.  
  
Dante: *snickers*  
  
Kat Davi: *gives Deme and Dante mean looks*  
  
Deme: Alright. To natyslacks- well, I think you got to read the whole of last chapter. I'm not sure. And yes it is a big twist.  
  
Dante: Okay. To pyroprincessrmeverwood- Do you really think so? I don't think Kito has a big secret. But he does have a crush that isn't so secret anymore.  
  
Kat Davi: hehehehe  
  
Deme: *arches eyebrow* *gasp* There were only TWO REVIEWS! You all are very bad for not reviewing! You must make up for it and review your butts off! Please! REALLY LONG REVIEWS! The more, longer reviews gets, the fast Kat will update! Cuz I know you'll want a fast update after this chapter!  
  
Dante: *sniffles* And you all were doing so well with the reviews.  
  
Kat Davi: REVIEW!  
  
*********************************  
  
Escape  
  
Alexis was pacing around the circular room that they had all slipped into once they had returned to Hogwarts. They had all read the article. It was like thrusting a knife through their love filled hearts.  
  
Alexis looked to Adella. Adella was curled up in Kito's arms. Adella had refused to leave Kito's arms, and Kito was just as reluctant to let her go. Hunter was holding his younger sister, Maria, who was crying silent tears. Cade and Dante were sitting in silence, staring at the floor. Ariana was hugging Jacob and Andre. Deme was staring at the newspaper, not quite seeing it.  
  
"Why didn't they tell us?" Alexis wandered aloud.  
  
Ariana looked up. "Maybe they didn't think we were old enough to handle the news," she said, scowling.  
  
"Bull crap! Deme's of age!" Alexis yelled.  
  
Ariana jumped. "We know, Lex," she said.  
  
Alexis rubbed her temples. "What are we going to do?" Alexis asked.  
  
Adella sat up in Kito's arms. What came from her mouth was startling.  
  
"If I can't have my real mother, then I want the one who actually was there for me," she said.  
  
Alexis frowned. "What are you talking about, 'della?" Alexis asked.  
  
"I once heard that Mystik lives in isolation with her mate. My father," Adella explained.  
  
Alexis froze. "I have an idea," she said, and rushed out of the room.  
  
~*~  
  
Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Alonzo, and Demeter were all in Harry's quarters. They were all having serious, adult conversations...actually, they were having a rather odd conversation about a muggle musical.  
  
"Why is the evil cat called Mcavity? It makes him sound like the pet of a dentist. No offense 'Mione," Draco said.  
  
"The name gives me a toothache," Ginny said.  
  
They all laughed.  
  
"But seriously, did you ever notice that Demeter and Alonzo are characters in CATS?" Harry asked.  
  
Ron frowned. "What? Have you watched the movie, mate?"  
  
Harry blushed. "Ginny and Ariana made me watch it," he replied quickly.  
  
Alonzo chuckled. "I think we've had too much to drink," he said and set his glass of red wine on a table.  
  
Draco looked at that table and saw a newspaper.  
  
"Potter, have you r read the paper yet?" he asked.  
  
"Nope," Harry replied.  
  
Draco picked up the paper. He flipped through the pages and stopped. "Oh dear Merlin," he whispered under his breath.  
  
"What is it, Love?" Hermione asked.  
  
"The Daily Prophet found out!" Draco exclaimed.  
  
Everyone immediately stood and ran out to find Adella and her friends.  
  
~*~  
  
"I'll stay and hold down the fort. Kito, are you staying?" Cade asked.  
  
Kito looked down at Adella. Judging on the iron grip Adella had on his arm, he doubted he would leave her.  
  
"No, Cade. I need to stay with Miss Weasley."  
  
Alexis cast a spell and a fine, gold chain lengthened.  
  
"Everyone, group together. It'll be a tight squeeze," Alexis said.  
  
Maria, Andre, Cade, and Jacob remained as Alexis, Deme, Ariana, Dante, Hunter, Adella, and Kito formed a cluster.  
  
"Ready?" Alexis asked.  
  
'Pups! Wait! I'm going with you! I don't trrrust you by yourrrselves,' the words boomed in their minds.  
  
A large, black brute ran into the room. Driretlan was always overprotective. Driretlan remained untouched by age. The wolf leapt into Dante's arms as Alexis secured the chain around them all. She turned the hourglass multiple times and they vanished.  
  
Draco, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Alonzo, and Demeter burst through the doors.  
  
"Where are they?" Ron asked, out of breath from running.  
  
"They went back in time," Cade answered.  
  
Ron took Maria into his arms.  
  
"Why?" Ron whispered.  
  
Maria buried her face against her father's shoulder. "They want Mommy back," she whispered.  
  
~*~  
  
They all appeared in fire lit room. Alexis's eyes widened.  
  
'We went too far back,' she thought.  
  
Aunt Blaise and Uncle Ron were making out on the floor, obviously around Deme's age. Ron and Blaise looked up, shock evident.  
  
"Uh... sorry! Carry on with your business!" Alexis managed to say.  
  
Adella and Hunter frowned and tried to move forward.  
  
"Wait, they're our—" they did not get to finish their exclamations as Alexis gave the hourglass one last turn before they, once again, vanished.  
  
"...parents," Adella and Hunter finished.  
  
A large group of young adults looked up. A young woman with rich, brown hair looked up, no longer bouncing the toddler on her knee. A red headed woman was on the floor with a raven-haired newborn. Her coos had succumbed to silence. A pale man was staring at Deme, obviously confused by his look- alike.  
  
A black haired man stepped forward and aimed his wand at the group. Ariana's eyes grew wide.  
  
"Dad!" she yelled and hopped over the chain that held her back.  
  
She ran over to Harry Potter and embraced him.  
  
"Dad? Who are you?" he asked.  
  
Dante stepped over the chain. He walked over as Ariana let go of Harry, obviously embarrassed.  
  
"This may come as a shock for you, but we're your kids. That's me," Dante said and pointed to the infant on the floor.  
  
Ginny stood from the floor. "Dante?" she whispered, peering over her husband's shoulder.  
  
"Hey Mum," Dante greeted.  
  
Ginny looked as if she were going to pounce on Dante to give him a bear hug, but Harry held her back.  
  
"How do we know that you're who you say you are?" Harry asked, suspicion lighting his green eyes.  
  
Alexis removed the chain. "Deme and I have the Malfoy birthmark," Alexis said.  
  
"Demetrius?" Hermione whispered in question.  
  
Deme sighed and rolled his eyes. "Dear Merlin, if you call me that for the rest of my life then I will send my griffins after you," he said.  
  
Draco shook out of shock. "Fine. Let me see your birth marks," Draco said.  
  
Deme and Alexis lifted the bottoms of their shirts up to their navels. Beside their bellybuttons was a single, jade green, capital M with a silver serpent twisted around the M. Draco walked up to them and held a lit lighter to their birth marks. The snake seemed to curl away and it hissed.  
  
"Yep. They're real," Draco confirmed.  
  
Ginny gave Ari a huge hug, which Ari easily returned.  
  
Adella stepped out of Kito's embrace. "Mother?" she asked.  
  
Adella ran to the woman who did not have a child.  
  
Blaise smiled. "How many children do I have?" she asked as she embraced Adella.  
  
"Five, but two of us are adopted," Hunter said.  
  
"Well, you two definitely aren't adopted. You look like your father," Blaise said.  
  
Ron looked startled at the prospect that he was meeting two of his kids who weren't even born yet, yet pleased because he would have so many children.  
  
Adella frowned. "I'm adopted. So is your youngest," Adella said.  
  
Blaise frowned in thought. "Finite Incantatem," Blaise whispered.  
  
Adella's multicolored hair immediately turned pure white, and her dark blue eyes morphed into an ice blue color. Adella smiled and tightened her embrace.  
  
Kito coughed politely. Everyone turned to look at them. "We'd better get going," he said.  
  
Driretlan barked in agreement.  
  
"Going? Where are you going?" Hermione asked.  
  
Alexis smiled. "Just come with us. Err, leave the babies with the house elves. We have to get brooms," Alexis said.  
  
"Leave it to me," Harry said and rushed upstairs.  
  
Ginny laughed softly. "Now you've done it," Ginny said.  
  
Everyone looked up as an alarm went off.  
  
"Death eaters," Draco said.  
  
"Come on! Follow me!" Ginny yelled and they all ran upstairs.  
  
"Dobby! Take Demetrius and Dante to the safe haven until the death eaters are gone!" Hermione yelled to the house elf who had appeared a second previous to the sirens.  
  
Harry was already waiting with seven broomsticks. "Two to a broomstick," he said.  
  
Hermione and Draco took a broomstick, Harry and Ginny took a broomstick, Blaise and Ron took a broomstick, Kito and Adella took a broomstick, Hunter and Alexis took a broomstick, Deme and Ariana took a broomstick, and Dante shared a broomstick with Driretlan. They all flew out the window and into the pouring rain. Harry turned slightly to look over Ginny's shoulder.  
  
"Stay close to me!" he yelled through the rain.  
  
Not ten minutes later, both Ginny and Ariana began to shake uncontrollably. Dante shivered slightly.  
  
"Dementors," he stammered.  
  
Deme heard Dante. "Uncle Harry! Dementors!" he yelled.  
  
Harry heard Deme, and could already feel the cold settling in.  
  
"Fly low to the ground. All anamagi morph!" he yelled.  
  
They all touched down to the ground of the dark forest. It was nighttime. Kito turned into a panther, but he was probably twice the size of a normal panther. Adella climbed onto his back, weakly clutching at the loose skin on the back of his neck and holding on the broom. Dante did the same with Driretlan. Deme turned into a large griffin and had Ariana ride on his back. Hunter became a fox the size of a Saint Bernard and had Alexis ride on him. Draco became a small dragon, Harry became a stallion, Ron became a tiger, and the women of the party rode their husbands. (A/N: Pun unintended.)  
  
They raced through the forest, the canopy above protecting them from the rain.  
  
"Demetrius, I-I can't... I c-can see th-them," Ariana whispered.  
  
They were crossing a ravine by a large log.  
  
"Leave me alone. Stop! DEME!" Ariana screamed as she fell sideways into the deep depths of the ravine.  
  
*********************************  
  
cliffy! MWUHAHAHAHA! It's your fault! If I had gotten more reviews, I wouldn't have made a cliffy. Now you have to wait a week to see what happens! Hehehe! REVIEW!  
  
********************************* 


	9. Switching Dimensions

*********************************  
  
Disclaimer: Bleh! Hi! Okay! I own all of the teenagers. To make it simple, I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. I also do not own the country of the USA and any city within that country. I don't own the Salem Witch Academy as that school was imagined by JK Rowling. I doubt that JK Rowling would ever be overloaded with Algebra homework and is forced to deal with an hour of the Internet on Saturday and an hour on Sunday. So, I'm not JK Rowling. But, I do own anything that was never mentioned in the hp series! Oh! And Kito's MINE MINE MINE! (Yes, you are allowed to vote for him as one of my hostages, and I will lend him to you if you promise not to be bad.)  
  
A/N: Chapter nine! Yay! This one is looooooooooooooooooooooooong. I actually wrote this entire chapter for a total of five days during our West Test. It was so stupid, because I had an hour's worth of time to write. The next chapter to my other story should be coming out soon. Hopefully if my grades are good, I'll be able to spend more time on the Internet and finish my chapter quicker. Hope you like this chapter as much as I do!  
  
Deme: KAT YOU LEFT ME AND ARIANA ON A CLIFFHANGER!  
  
Dante: *snickers*  
  
Kat Davi: * arches eyebrow*  
  
Deme: Alright. To natyslacks- Man, you're hyper. That's probably the second longest review Kat's ever received! And Kat says that she also loved Tom in the Burrowers. She says he was very innocent. Hey! Who the hell is Tom Felton?  
  
Kat Davi: Errrr...no one Deme. Just go back to the reviews. Oh and er, natyslacks.... You can't call Kito a sly dog for your ideas of him and Adella. He's more of a sly cat.  
  
Dante: Okay..... *frown* To pyroprincessrmeverwood- Kat says that Cliffhangers are nice. Without Cliffhangers, the story would be drawn out and boring.  
  
Kat Davi: hehehehe  
  
Deme: *arches eyebrow* *gasp* There were only TWO REVIEWS! AGAIN! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO US? WE THOUGHT YOU LOVED US! *tear drop* You all are very bad for not reviewing! You must make up for it and review your butts off! Please! REALLY LONG REVIEWS! The more, longer reviews gets, the fast Kat will update! Cuz I know you'll want a fast update after this chapter!  
  
Dante: *sniffles* You didn't bust your butts on reviews from last chapter! *tear drop*  
  
Kat Davi: REVIEW!  
  
ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE: TO ALL YOU ARTISTS OUT THERE! IF YOU HAD A FAVORITE SCENE (NOT A SEX SCENE MIND YOU) AND YOU ARE SKILLED AT DRAWING, PLEASE DRAW A PICTURE OF THAT SCENE AND EMAIL ME IF YOU CAN GET IT ONTO THE INTERNET. I WOULD LOVE TO BE ABLE TO SHOW ALL OF MY READERS EXACTLY HOW A SCENE LOOKED! THE SCENE CAN BE FROM ANY BOOKS OF THIS TRILOGY, AND IT CAN ALSO BE FROM MY OTHER STORY, THEY DOTH DENY TOO MUCH (AS THAT HAS MORE MEMORABLE SCENES). THANK YOU.  
  
*********************************  
  
Switching Dimensions  
  
Deme leapt off of the log, diving after her. He flew beneath her, and she landed on his back. Alexis watched in horror as they blinked out of existence. She shifted, ready to jump in after them, but something held her back.  
  
'Don't! They'll find a way out! They're both smart. We have to hurry!' someone whispered in her mind.  
  
Alexis turned to see Hunter in fox form, holding her back by her shirt with his teeth. She nodded, tears beginning to streak her cheeks as they ran to the other side of the ravine.  
  
They sped through the woods, trying to put as much distance between the dementors and themselves. Ginny had stopped shuddering, so they hid in a cave beside a lake as rain beat down on the clearing. The land around the lake was barren of trees, so there was no protection for the only fresh water lake in the forest. They fell asleep, the men switching guard so that they could get an hour's worth of sleep. This wasn't what Alexis had planned on when she turned back time.  
  
~*~  
  
Ariana and Deme landed on the ground, leaving them breathless. Ariana sat up, her knuckles turning white from the death grip on the broom she held. She looked wildly around, her emerald eyes widening as she looked at her surroundings. She looked around the circular room, looking at the doors in the room. She looked down and saw Deme lying beside her. She began to shake him by the shoulders.  
  
"Demetrius? Demetrius! Wake up! Oh Merlin, Demetrius! Wake up!" she exclaimed hysterically.  
  
His brows furrowed as consciousness seeped back into his seemingly lifeless body. Ariana sighed in relief as his eyelids opened to reveal blue-gray eyes.  
  
"Demetrius, I thought you were dead!" she breathed, half-relieved and half- frightened.  
  
Deme sat upright, rubbing the back of his head. He must have morphed when he hit the ground. His gaze took in the room. He stood, a frown troubling his pale lips as he turned his gaze to Ariana.  
  
"Where are we?" he asked.  
  
Ariana shook her head. "I have no idea," she whispered as she, too, stood.  
  
"It looks like the Department of Mysteries," Deme said.  
  
"It can't be. These doors are painted silver. The ones in the Department of Mysteries are black," Ariana said.  
  
Deme walked over to the door in front of him. "Come on, maybe we can find some held," Deme said and opened the door. Ariana quickly followed the door shut behind them.  
  
~*~  
  
Alexis, Hunter, Kito, Adella, Dante, and Driretlan sat around the grim fire they had built within their damp cave. The fire gave off no heat. The 'adults' were sleeping.  
  
"Our parents don't know this happened. We can't change time," Alexis said.  
  
"We put a memory charm on them before we go to our time," Adella said.  
  
They all nodded. Kito woke up Draco, Ron, and Harry to keep watch and went back into fitful sleep with his students and friends.  
  
~*~  
  
Ariana groaned. "It's an alternate dimension room," she said as she stared at the scene before her.  
  
"A what?" Deme asked.  
  
"An alternate dimension room. Each door leads to a different time, place, and existence. It's like completely different realities that happen parallel to each other without ever crossing paths," she explained.  
  
Deme arched an eyebrow. "So why are we in the 'Old Western' time?" he asked.  
  
"Must be the Fates' ideas of humor," Ariana answered and shook her head.  
  
They had just stepped into a bar. Their clothes had morphed into a western style with Ariana wearing a corset and can-can skirt with boots, and with Deme wearing boots, buckskin pants, a vest, and a hat.  
  
"Today must be our lucky day," Deme grumbled.  
  
Ariana yelped as a drunken cowboy grabbed her by the arm and began to swing her around the room.  
  
"Looky 'ere boys! We got ourselves a lil lady!" the man yelled.  
  
Ariana growled. "You wouldn't know a lady if she walked up to you and stripped down to her shivvies for you," she snapped.  
  
"Ah, we got a feisty one righ' 'ere," the man hollered.  
  
"Darn toot'n!" yelled another man.  
  
"Get your filthy hands off of me you ignorant sexist!" she yelled.  
  
"Now, now, Miss Pritty Thang, yer not t'say such big words 'round us fellers. Real women know their place... UP ON THE COUNTER AN' FLASH'N THEIR PANTIES!" the man yelled, brining about many cheers.  
  
Ariana slapped the man, anger flashing in her eyes. "How dare you!" she yelled.  
  
Deme appeared at her side, his eyes narrowing. "Now, men, let me 'andle 'er. See 'ere, she is my wife. She doesn't know 'er place. 'Er folks spoiled 'er with learned stuff. 'Ve been trying t'knock it outta 'er," Deme said in perfect imitation of the men.  
  
"She ain't yer's! She's mine! I found 'er first!" the man yelled, punching Deme in the cheek.  
  
Deme growled and launched himself at the man. The two fell to the ground, trying their best to knock the other unconscious. Ariana whipped around at the sound of an opening door.  
  
"Demetrius! The door!" she yelled through the noise.  
  
Deme looked up and scrambled out of the skirmish as other men had joined the fight. They ran through the swinging doors and back into the circular room. Ariana looked at Deme as he slammed the door shut. His lip was bleeding, and a large bruise was forming on his cheek. She frowned and gingerly touched his cheek, barely noticing that their clothing had returned to normal. He winced slightly in pain.  
  
"Are you okay?" Ariana asked.  
  
Deme nodded and wiped the blood from his lip with the back of his hand.  
  
"Yeah. I've had worse," he said, running his fingertip over the scar that marred his eye.  
  
Ariana withdrew her hand from his face, embarrassment tinging her cheeks.  
  
"Come on. Let's try another door," Deme said.  
  
Ariana nodded weakly and followed him as he opened a door. A monstrous roar sounded. Deme hastily closed the door, his face ashen.  
  
"The Jurassic Period," he muttered.  
  
Ariana closed her eyes. "Merlin," she breathed.  
  
She opened her eyes as Deme tried another door.  
  
~*~  
  
Everyone was asleep. Harry, Draco, and Ron had fallen asleep at their post. The rain was still pouring at five o'clock in the morning. Kito stirred, feeling uncomfortable in his spot beside Adella. He reluctantly opened his eyes. He sat up straight.  
  
"Water," he mumbled.  
  
They were all on the highest level of the cave. Water was slowly inching up their legs.  
  
"EVERYONE! WAKE UP! THE CAVE'S FLOODING!" he yelled.  
  
The echo awoke everyone. They quickly gathered their broom sand swam out of the cave. They quickly ran into the woods: their only source of protection. The lake had flooded.  
  
Kito pushed his wet hair out of his face and proceeded to try to get the water out of his ears. He was swaying his tail, as if he were air drying it. When he finished he looked around the group to make sure everyone was there.  
  
"Where's Driretlan?!"  
  
~*~  
  
A lone femme prowled through the forest, on the hunt for her meal. She paused at the smell of a foreign being. She knew this part of the woods like the back of her paw. She followed the scent and came upon a river. She sniffed around the area and saw a mass of black. She warily approached.  
  
'Who arrre you? Why arrre you herrrre?' she asked.  
  
Golden globes instantly appeared.  
  
'Wherrre am I? Wherrrre did everyone go? What happened?'  
  
~*~  
  
Deme and Ariana stepped through the doorway. They were in the Great Hall!  
  
"Come on! Let's find Dumbledore!" Ariana said.  
  
They both ran off, not seeing the glares coming from everyone. They burst through the door and ran into the office.  
  
"Dumbledore! We need your help! We—GRANDFATHER?!" Deme yelled.  
  
"He's supposed to be dead," Ariana whispered.  
  
"Draco?" Lucius drawled.  
  
"No! Why did you call me Draco?" Deme asked.  
  
"Because you are Draco. Why do you have that scar? And why are you bleeding?" Lucius asked, not a drop of concern filling his words.  
  
Ariana gripped Deme's arm. "We're in the past. Alternate dimension," she whispered.  
  
"What was that my dear?" Lucius asked, his silver eyes flashing. "You're a Weasley. The traitor family. And what's this? Green eyes? Glasses? Those are Potter traits. And you're not my son. My son has never been wounded...You're from the future," Lucius drawled.  
  
Lucius reached out as if he was going to touch Ariana.  
  
"Run," Deme whispered.  
  
They quickly ran out of the room and ran through the hallways.  
  
"Demetrius! This can't be real! If your grandfather is headmaster, then what are our parents like?" she asked between gasps for air.  
  
"What have we here? And who is this?" came a sneering voice a s a pale teen appeared.  
  
Draco Malfoy stood with Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise Zabini... and Harry Potter. Ariana looked to her father's robes. Slytherin. Deme unconsciously took a step in front of Ariana.  
  
"Answer me," Draco said.  
  
Blaise giggled, hanging on to Harry's arm.  
  
"Err..." Ariana looked to Deme for help.  
  
Draco snarled and walked up to them. "Look at this. The Gryffindork doesn't even know her own name," he said and smirked.  
  
Ariana's blood immediately boiled. "Are you calling me stupid, Malfoy?" she hissed.  
  
Draco leaned close. "Of course. But I'm willing to forget if you let me take you. But I'll take you no matter what," he hissed.  
  
Ariana turned just in time to see Deme's eyes become completely black. Deme grabbed Draco by the throat and hoisted him into the air.  
  
"Keep your filthy hands away from her, you ugly bastard," Deme growled.  
  
"I'd watch what you're saying. You look a lot like me," Draco drawled.  
  
"Ariana! Run!" Deme yelled.  
  
Harry caught her before she could get far. "Hogwarts hasn't had a show in a while, Draco. What do you say?" Harry said.  
  
Draco smirked. "Brilliant idea, Harry."  
  
Goyle walked up to Deme and punched him in the back of his head. He was unconscious.  
  
~*~  
  
"He must have drowned," Dante said.  
  
A tear leaked from Alexis's eye, but she hastily wiped it away. Hermione sighed and sat down on a long.  
  
"Why did you all come here?" Hermione asked.  
  
"You guys might want to sit down," Hunter said after a long pause.  
  
Draco, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Blaise all sat down.  
  
"Err... we... in a few years, Aunt Blaise, you are going to disappear... completely," Alexis said.  
  
"You're mad!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"I'm serious!" Alexis said.  
  
"Do you have any idea where you would have gone... Mum?" Hunter asked his mother.  
  
Blaise seemed to withdraw slightly. "No. I have no idea," she whispered.  
  
"We'd better go. We only have the forest to shelter us, and we have to be out of the forest by nightfall," Draco said.  
  
Draco shouldered his broom and took Hermione's hand in his. Harry wrapped his arm around Ginny's small waist and carried his broom. Ron made Blaise let him carry her on his back, for she had sprained her ankle on their way out of the cave. Kito held Adella close. Though Adella wasn't thinking about the newspaper article as much, she was now depressed by Deme, Ariana, and Driretlan's disappearance. Hunter and Alexis walked side by side with Dante bringing up the rear.  
  
They walked until nightfall and gathered around a small fire. They extended the watch so that they could seemingly absorb more sleep.  
  
Stars winked softly through the nonexistent patches of leaves. Wind rustled the autumn leaves as they slept on the soft earth. Nature's beauty left them with serenity. Dreams of down feather beds stifled their appetite fore comfort. Huddled together in unconscious slumber, they drew body heat from each other. The lonely howl of a wolf in the distance soothed their wary minds.  
  
~*~  
  
Driretlan stared up into golden eyes, dazed from sleep.  
  
'You arrre in my terrrrritorrry. I'm guessing you washed up on the shorrre,' came a feminine voice.  
  
His gaze focused. A white, female wolf stood over him, her golden eyes inquisitive. He quickly stood on all four mitts and frowned.  
  
'Who arrre you?' he asked.  
  
'Maki. You?' she replied in return.  
  
'Drrrrirrretlan,' he answered.  
  
'Why arrre you in my terrrrritorrry, Drrrrirrretlan?' she asked, tilting her head sideways.  
  
'I've lost my pups. We werrre sleeping in a cave one moment, and the next I was herrrre,' Driretlan said.  
  
'What cave?' she asked.  
  
'The one with the lake beside it,' he replied.  
  
'I know that lake! What do yourrr pups look like?' she exclaimed.  
  
'They'rrre all verrry tall. Fourrr have firrre hairrr. Two have night hairrr. One has earth hairrr, and the rrrest have snow hairrr,' Driretlan said.  
  
Confusion was evident in Maki's eyes.  
  
'They'rrre not rrreally my pups. They'rrre all young humans,' Driretlan explained.  
  
A wolfish smile appeared on Maki's maw. 'So you arrre a civilization Kida,' she teased.  
  
'I came frrrom the woods nearrr Hogwarrrts. My oldest pup made me go to Hogwarrrts with him. All the Kidas in the Forrrbidden Forrrest have on thing to talk about—food,' Driretlan said.  
  
Maki laughed softly. 'Yes, that can be annoying at times,' she agreed.  
  
'Will you help me find my pups?' Driretlan asked.  
  
'Surrre. Why not? I have nothing else to do,' she replied.  
  
The two set out, following the rain river and the scents of whom they were searching for.  
  
*********************************  
  
Woooooo! That took forever to type! I hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
********************************* 


	10. Thank You

  
  
**Disclaimer**: Alrighty then... I own all of the teenagers. To make it simple, I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. I also do not own the country of the USA and any city within that country. I don't own the Salem Witch Academy as that school was imagined by JK Rowling. JK Rowling isn't stressed out from concert band and choir concerts. So, I'm not JK Rowling. But, I do own anything that was never mentioned in the hp series! Oh! And Kito's MINE MINE MINE! (Yes, you are allowed to vote for him as one of my hostages, and I will lend him to you if you promise not to be bad.)  
  
**A/N**: Chapter ten! Yay! This one is short and it took me very long to write. I had MAJOR writer's block, I didn't update for two-three weeks, and yet it's still only five notebook pages long, while most of my long chapters are over 10 notebook pages long. So please don't be mad because of this short chapter. I had absolutely no inspiration. The only reason why I finished writing this last night was because I had an emotional breakdown, and I needed to put my frustrations into writing. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please don't flame me.  
  
**Deme**: Ugh, I feel old now that's you've left me with cobwebs for three weeks.  
  
**Dante**: arches eyebrow  
  
**Kat Davi**: arches eyebrow also  
  
**Deme**: What? To SlytherinRomantic- Kat says you're forgiven and that she was happy that you at least reviewed, unlike everyone else. sends angry look towards readers who didn't review  
  
**Kat Davi**: WHY HAS EVERYONE STOPPED REVIEWING? I ONLY GOT LIKE FIVE REVIEWS!  
  
**Dante**: Okay..... frown To pyroprincessrmeverwood- Kat says that she thanks you for trying your hand at 'Drawing Your Favorite Scene'. You're are one of the VERY few who said they'd even try it. You know what? I don't think anyone reads the author's notes anymore. deep frown  
  
**Kat Davi**: pout  
  
**Deme**: puppy pout To natyslacks- A HUGE REVIEW! WOW! Okay... Kat say's 'Like you said -i just cant belive no1 has been leaving reviews, dam them all off they make me mad- Lol. I thank you for reviewing every chapter. Good luck with your exams! And at least you read my A/N's. Don't feel odd, I also write random stuff. And in my own reviews I have a tendency to threaten the writers to make sure they update quicker. No one has tried that with me yet. I love to draw and I would try to draw my beloveds...but my scanner isn't working and Lord knows I can't draw people on my stupid paint shop pro. You know, the one that comes with Windows 98. pout Believe me, when you're older...you might just have me as one of your college professor. I want to be a college professor for the Fine Arts somewhere around New York City. And I'll be trying to publish a book on the side. Lol. Yes, my longest review. And this is my longest answer to a review! Well done! I congratulate you!'  
  
**Dante**: To Meg- Kat says 'yes...very action filled. Lol. But I can't answer your question or else I'll ruin the suspense of the plot. Lol.'  
  
**Deme**: Still very few reviews.  
  
**Dante**: Shame on you! There has to me readers than that. Okay, if a reader doesn't review, then they are banished from reading this story!  
  
**Kat Davi**: REVIEW! Or else I'll cry!  
  
**ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE: TO ALL YOU ARTISTS OUT THERE! IF YOU HAD A FAVORITE SCENE (NOT A SEX SCENE MIND YOU) AND YOU ARE SKILLED AT DRAWING, PLEASE DRAW A PICTURE OF THAT SCENE AND EMAIL ME IF YOU CAN GET IT ONTO THE INTERNET. I WOULD LOVE TO BE ABLE TO SHOW ALL OF MY READERS EXACTLY HOW A SCENE LOOKED! THE SCENE CAN BE FROM ANY BOOKS OF THIS TRILOGY, AND IT CAN ALSO BE FROM MY OTHER STORIES, THEY DOTH DENY TOO MUCH (AS THAT HAS MORE MEMORABLE SCENES) AND HOLD ON (MY SONG FIC). THANK YOU.**

Thank You  
  
Consciousness seeped into Ariana's blank mind. A throbbing pain was pounding in her head as she slowly opened her eyes and fixed her blurred gaze on the pale figure before her.  
  
"Imperio."  
  
Her mind drifted and she began to feel numb. She felt at peace.  
  
"Take off your clothes," came an order spoken in a soft voice.  
  
"Why?" she asked in return.  
  
"Because you always take off your clothes when asked to," came the answer.  
  
Ariana slowly took off her clothes in obedience. She could feel the cold temperature, but that did not register in her mind.  
  
"Spread your legs," came the next order.  
  
"Now why would I do that? That's completely and utterly pointless," she retorted.  
  
"Spread your legs!" exclaimed the voice.  
  
"No!" she yelled.  
  
She felt someone grab her knees. She jolted into consciousness. She opened her eyes wide to see men standing around Her. Demetrius came into view and pointed his wand at Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Stupefy!" he yelled.  
  
All of the people around Draco fell to the floor, including Draco. Deme ran over to Ariana, who was physically and mentally exhausted, and scooped her into his arms. He ran with her through the doors, and the two came back into the alternate dimension room. He set her on the floor and put his robe over her. She clung to him as he gathered her in his arms. He gingerly lifted her into his arms.  
  
"I won't let anyone hurt you. Shh," he whispered as he stepped through another door.  
  
They stepped out of a gaping hole in a tree. He followed the sound of water and came upon a river. He took his robe off of her and helped her into the shallow waters of the river. Ariana was unconscious of the hundreds of shallow cuts on her body. Deme himself had many bruises from being beaten while he was unconscious and while they had tried to play with Ariana. But instead of worrying about himself, all he cared about was keeping Ariana's physical and mental health on average. He took off his shirt, soaked it in the cold waters of the river, and began to gently clean her many cuts.  
  
Ariana was in a state of shock. She couldn't even feel Deme trying to make sure he did not touch her where he shouldn't.  
  
All was not right in the world.  
  
Driretlan froze in his tracks. He could smell two of his pups. In the river.  
  
'Blood,' he whispered. 'Maki! Come on!' he yelled and raced up the river.  
  
Hunter halted on his pathway along the river and looked up in the direction they were heading. He listened closer. He could have sworn... He heard it again! Draco sniffed the air. Blood? Hunter trotted ahead to investigate. A familiar scent bombarded his senses.  
  
"Ariana!" he yelled and they all took off towards the said person.  
  
Ariana leaned against a tree, sucking in breaths as Deme crushed herbs against her wounds. Ariana watched his brow furrow in concentration, causing a cut over his eyebrow to reopen and cry blood. Thick, crimson liquid slowly flowed from his hairline. Blood was collecting at the corner of his lips. She slowly reached forward and gingerly wiped away the substance from the corner of his lips. Deme flinched in pain. He looked down, his fringe falling to cover his stormy eyes. Ariana cupped his chin in her hand and gently lifted so that his gaze met hers. He finally looked up.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered and removed one of his platinum locks from his vision.  
  
Deme slowly leaned forward, seeing that Ariana closed her eyes. A sudden sound interrupted them, resulting in Deme stumbling backwards and into the waters. Ariana looked up as she heard a bark. Deme quickly stood.  
  
"Ariana!" someone yelled.  
  
Ariana looked in the other direction. Her eyes widened.  
  
"Hunter! Dante!" she yelled.  
  
The huge fox morphed into human form. Two wolves were running towards Deme.  
  
'Pups! Thank Merlin!' came a voice in Deme's mind.  
  
"Driretlan!" Deme yelled.  
  
"Deme!" someone yelled.  
  
Deme spun around to see Alexis running towards him. He opened his arms to her, and she ran into his arms.  
  
"Oh Merlin! We thought you were dead!" Alexis cried.  
  
Dante enveloped Ariana in a hug. Hunter stood behind Dante watching Ariana. She winced. Her robe fell open. She had no clothes! All Hunter could see was red when he saw her many wounds and bruises.  
  
"You bastard," he growled and turned his gaze towards Deme who was letting go of Alexis.  
  
"YOU DISGUSTING BASTARD!" he yelled and punched Deme's jaw.  
  
Deme stumbled back in shock and pain. Ariana looked up, her eyes widening.  
  
"Hunter! Stop!" she screamed.  
  
Draco, Harry, and Ron grabbed Hunter from behind. Hunter was breathing heavily as he fought to get Deme.  
  
"How dare you hurt her! I'll kill you! I'LL KILL YOU!" Hunter yelled.  
  
"Hunter! No! He didn't do it!" Ariana yelled, holding her hand over her abdomen, exhausted from yelling.  
  
Hunter turned to his cousin, his eyes wide. "Who did it?" he asked.  
  
Ariana subconsciously looked towards Draco. Hunter followed her gaze as Draco stepped away from Hunter, a flash of panic in his smoky eyes. Hermione immediately stepped in front of her husband.  
  
"Don't even think about it. Draco was with us the entire time... They must have fallen into an alternate dimension," Hermione said.  
  
Ariana smiled softly in thanks. Hermione returned the smile as Blaise rolled her eyes.  
  
"Turn around boys. I have to give the girl some clothes," Blaise said.  
  
They guys obediently turned their backs to Ariana. Blaise took Ariana's robe, ripped it into sections, and transfigured the pieces of fabric into black pants and a black shirt.  
  
"You'll have to ride on one of us since you don't have shoes, and you have tenderfeet like your mother's side of the family," Blaise said, shooting a look towards Ron as Ariana changed into the clothes.  
  
Ariana finished changing and walked over to Deme. "Thank you for taking care of me, Demetrius," she said and hugged him.  
  
Deme was surprised at first but soon embraced her. Dante frowned.  
  
"Hey now. I don't even get an 'I miss you,'" Dante joked.  
  
Ariana laughed softly and left Deme's arms to hug her brother.  
  
"I missed you, Dante," she said.  
  
Kito shook his head. "Come on... wait. Who the bloody are you?" he asked, looking at the white Kida beside Driretlan.  
  
'I'm Maki,' came a new, feminine voice in their minds.  
  
Driretlan tossed his head slightly, his ears pressing back against his skull. 'Maki helped me,' he explained.  
  
"Are you coming with us?" Adella asked.  
  
Maki looked at Driretlan before returning her gaze towards the humans.  
  
'I suppose so,' Maki replied.  
  
Ice blue eyes were illuminated, reflecting the swirling mist within the orb.  
  
"Blaise," whispered a hauntingly ethereal voice that drifted through the dome ceiling room like wind.  
  
Focused mind drifted into a different realm, porcelain hands sprawling over the smooth crystal.  
  
"Show me."  
  
..........  
  
Her blood boiled, every bone in her body broke, healed, and then broke yet again. Her heart seemed to be burning, and her brain was frying. The pain suddenly diminished.  
  
"Tell us!" a woman yelled.  
  
"No!" she screamed in retaliation.  
  
The pain returned, her vocals were being torn apart so a silent scream echoed from her open mouth. The pain diminished, and she felt her skin split open over he cheekbone.  
  
"Why won't you tell us? You're as good as dead. They're as dead," the woman hissed.  
  
"Because I'd rather die than hand them over to them over to the likes of you," she hissed.  
  
"That can be arranged," the woman drawled as the pain returned.  
  
..........  
  
Mystik snapped out of her trance, her eyes widening. "The children. Hold on, Blaise," she whispered and disappeared with a gust of wind.  
  
Did you like? Hate? Please don't say hate. I needed to add some drama. How I wish that Dookie was a part of this story so that I could have a comic relief.


	11. Kidnapped

-----------------------------------------------------  
  
**Disclaimer**: Alrighty then... I own all of the teenagers. To make it simple, I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. I also do not own the country of the USA and any city within that country. I don't own the Salem Witch Academy as that school was imagined by JK Rowling. JK Rowling isn't stressed out from concert band and choir concerts. So, I'm not JK Rowling. But, I do own anything that was never mentioned in the hp series! Oh! And Kito's MINE MINE MINE! (Yes, you are allowed to vote for him as one of my hostages, and I will lend him to you if you promise not to be bad.) I do not own Drusilla. I couldn't help using her in the story. I couldn't find any evil woman that served the role in my story.  
  
**A/N**: Chapter eleven! Yay! This one is short and it took me very long to write. I had MAJOR writer's block, I didn't update for a while, and I feel like I've spent too much of my attention on They Doth Deny Too Much. So I'm trying to get more chapters out on the series. I actually did not want to write this plot chapter so quickly... but I couldn't think of anything else. Since I only got four reviews (once again) and I'm ready to quit writing the end of the trilogy, I put in a huge plot chapter that will hopefully earn me some more reviews. So unless you want me to stop writing this story, you'd better start reviewing! I'd better have more than five reviews this time! Oh, and since I got so few reviews, I'm not even going to answer. I'm sorry to you guys who reviewed. Blame it on the nonreviewers.  
  
**ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE: TO ALL YOU ARTISTS OUT THERE! IF YOU HAD A FAVORITE SCENE (NOT A SEX SCENE MIND YOU) AND YOU ARE SKILLED AT DRAWING, PLEASE DRAW A PICTURE OF THAT SCENE AND EMAIL ME IF YOU CAN GET IT ONTO THE INTERNET. I WOULD LOVE TO BE ABLE TO SHOW ALL OF MY READERS EXACTLY HOW A SCENE LOOKED! THE SCENE CAN BE FROM ANY BOOKS OF THIS TRILOGY, AND IT CAN ALSO BE FROM MY OTHER STORIES, THEY DOTH DENY TOO MUCH (AS THAT HAS MORE MEMORABLE SCENES) AND HOLD ON (MY SONG FIC). THANK YOU.**  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
**Kidnapped**  
  
Dante stared into the fire, his mind wandering from his night watch. His psyche was focused on a yellow-eyed, raven-haired boy. Dante never thought he would miss Cade. True, he had feelings for the guy, but Dante did not know how deep those feeling ran. Cade was a unique individual. He saw things in a more different light than most. Cade's past gave the boy a reality that told no lies.  
  
Dante remembered the night Cade told him everything.  
  
_Dante sat on a comfortable sofa, watching Cade drift in his thoughts. Deme had graciously allowed them to meet in his quarters.  
  
"So what happened when you were exploring the dungeons?" Dante asked.  
  
"Marcus Flint was visiting our school. Inspecting the school or something. His goons were in the dungeons. I heard them talking about putting bad apples into to school as spies. They caught me. They thought I'd spill to the headmaster... so they took me. Flint wrote a fake note in my mother's hand and took me away...Flint took me back to his mansion, and you can guess the rest.  
  
But I heard a lot. So Flint put a curse on me. I couldn't tell anybody what I heard, and if I did... somebody whom I loved would die. Thus the prophecy. I have to kill Flint, and he's destined to be in the next dark Lord's inner circle. So I have to help in the next fight and kill Flint."  
  
Dante was silent for a moment before speaking. "Well, that's putting it bluntly," he commented.  
  
A smirk played across Cade's lips. "You could say that."  
_  
Dante frowned in thought. Ever since Cade finished his tale, Dante had thought a lot about murder. Cade would probably be a murderer once this was all over. What would it be like to murder? Like Voldemort, some murderers had an addiction to killing. But like his Uncle Draco, some murderers killed out of revenge... often duty.  
  
_Dante frowned in thought as he stared up at the cream colored ceiling of the Room of Requirement. He became uncomfortable as he felt a pair of eyes on him. He turned slowly to face the source of his paranoia. Rustic gold met aquamarine, and a silent conversation ensued.  
  
What?  
  
A raised eyebrow.  
  
I didn't say a word.  
  
Why were you looking at me?  
  
Cade's head tilted forward slightly.  
  
Do I need a reason?  
  
Dante frowned.  
  
Never mind._  
  
Dante was startled out of his reveries when someone said his name. He frowned and looked around. Everyone was sleeping.  
  
"Down here Potter!" someone hissed.  
  
Dante looked down and saw a head nestled within the flames.  
  
"Cade!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Hush! You'll wake them up!" Cade hissed.  
  
Dante's brow furrowed. "Why did you fire call? And how did you find me?" he asked in a whisper.  
  
"I used a tracking spell through the fireplace. Dante, you have to be careful. Brutus Nox... He's in some kind of a clan. I can't tell you about this. We could be intercepted. But listen. A dark cloud has settled over Hogwarts, and it's spreading.  
  
Lupin has been teaching in Kito's place. All the teachers have been preparing us. Lupin's drilling us on fighting the Imperius. Old Pince is now taking us for free periods. Every fifth year and up has to read almost every book in the restricted section. Flitwick's teaching us hexes, and Snape and McGonagall are working together to turn us all into animagis. Dante, the quidditch pitch has been turned into a physical combat field.  
  
Something big is coming, and I don't like it. Professor Trelawney has been going into trances. Real trances. Step into the fire, and I'll show you," Cade explained.  
  
Dante hesitantly slid into the lukewarm fire and landed on his feet beside Cade in Dumbledore's office. Cade took Dante's hand and brought him to Dumbledore's pensieve. Cade tapped the silver liquid with the tip of his wand, and the heavily beaded woman appeared on the surface of the bowl's contents.  
  
"GROWN THE RESURRECTED CHILD SHALL BE WHEN HE RETURNS TO HIS FOLLOWERS! THE BLOODIED SKIES SHALL CRY OVER THE BATTLEFIELD WHERE OUR SAVIOR AND THE DARK ONE SHALL DUAL FOR THE FATE OF THE TWO WORLDS!" The woman prophesized in a hoarse yell.  
  
Cade looked to Dante. Dante took his chance to take a lasting observation of his confidante. The once strikingly black of Cade's hair seemed faded and in need of a good trim. Stress lines seemed to be forming over Cade's forehead. Lines of stern concentration formed a strange bridge between Cade's dark brows. Rusted gold optics seemed emotionless, lifeless. A shadow of black stubble contrasted against the now tanned skin of Cade's jaw line. Cade was dressed in a ragged shirt and grass stained jeans. Cade's entire aura and stance radiated guarded.  
  
Dante subconsciously lifted his hand to skim his fingertips over Cade's jaw.  
  
"Do you know anything about this prophecy?" Cade asked, unconsciously leaning into Dante's touch.  
  
"No... I wish you could come back with me," Dante said.  
  
"Why?" Cade asked, shifting closer to the slightly shorter boy.  
  
"I'm lonely," Dante answered.  
  
"Hogwarts needs me. I can't go with you," Cade replied.  
  
"Then I'll stay here." His voice box betrayed his confused mind.  
  
"No, Dante. You have to help Adella find Blaise and Mystik," Cade explained.  
  
"When will I see you again?" Dante asked.  
  
"Soon," Cade answered.  
  
Dante was suddenly overwhelmed by Cade's scent. Cedar wood, sweat, and dew. He stepped closer. Cade leaned forward. Dante closed his eyes in anticipation—  
  
"Mr. Potter. It is beginning to rain at your campsite. I am afraid you must leave," Albus Dumbledore said softly as he suddenly appeared atop the steps that led into his office.  
  
Before Dante could leave, Cade gathered the smaller teen in his arms. Dante was quit surprised as he was released. He stumbled into the blue flames in the fireplace. He reappeared outside of the cave that his companions were sleeping in. He was just in time, for the slowly thickening rain snuffed the rest of the flames.  
  
"What did they tell you?" came a voice from the shadows.  
  
Dante yelped and fell backward. Harry stepped out of the shadows, his hair matted from the rain.  
  
"Just some stuff," Dante answered quickly.  
  
"You can tell me, Son,  
  
Harry said, stepping towards Dante.  
  
The hair at the nape of Dante's neck stood on end. Something wasn't right.  
  
"Dad?" he asked tentatively.  
  
"Dante! Run!" someone yelled.  
  
"Gag him!" Harry yelled as his green eyes turned brown.  
  
Polyjuice potion. He quickly ran off, dodging trees and taking an imaginary trail. He heard many quick footfalls behind him.  
  
'_Dante! Follow me!_' came a feminine voice within his mind.  
  
He saw a flash of white and golden optics. He followed the white blur that lead him around the turns. He had no idea where he was. He was blind in the surrounding darkness.  
  
'_Branch!_' came her sound of alert.  
  
Dante quickly ducked, narrowly avoiding a serious concussion.  
  
'_Dante! We're down here!_' came Driretlan's psychic voice.  
  
Kito suddenly appeared and pulled Dante to the ground within a large thicket. They crouched in silence as they heard their attackers run by. Dante immediately looked around, counting heads.  
  
"Where's Deme?"  
  
-  
  
Deme growled as he fought against the ropes that bound him to a chair.  
  
"Don't even try to transform. These ropes are spelled to be unbreakable. So if you change, you'll strange yourself," a woman said.  
  
Deme merely glared at the woman who stood before him, unable to form a word from the silencing spell over his vocal cords.  
  
"Do you know who I am, Demetrius Malfoy?" she asked, her voice as silky as the strings from the web of a black widow.  
  
Deme broke through the spell of silence. "I really don't give a shit," he growled.  
  
The woman began to circle him like a predator.  
  
"Sow powerful and yet... so stupid. My dear child does not know who he is speaking to," she cooed.  
  
"I am not your child!" he growled.  
  
"No... but you'll soon be," she whispered into his ear.  
  
"You're crazy," he said.  
  
"No. I'm Drusilla," she hissed.  
  
A sudden pain erupted within the crook of Deme's neck. A vampiress.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Do you like? I swear to Merlin! If I do not get more than five reviews, I'll be out for the kill and I'll stop writing this story! Well...a month's suspension will be enough. –evil grin- Oh... and I have found that ff.net doesn't accept my little stars anymore. –pout- REVIEW!  
  
----------------------------------------------------- 


	12. Visions

**Author's notes are at the end of this chapter!**  
  
_Visions  
_  
"My child is awakening," came a childlike observation.  
  
A numb feeling gripped Deme's body. Haunting images flashed before his closed eyes.  
  
"He grows colder by the moment," a woman whispered.  
  
Deme willed his eyes to open. After a long moment, his gaze finally focused on the woman before him. She gently caressed his cheek in mock affection, causing his liquid pools of metal to solidify.  
  
"Get your hands off of me," he said in a dangerously quiet voice that promised death to all who disobeyed him.  
  
The woman turned to a group of poorly dressed people. "Servants! Bow to your master!" Drusilla ordered.  
  
They all bowed in her direction. Her aura seemed to erupt into a whirlwind of impatience.  
  
"Not me, you idiots!" she yelled. "Bow to our Master, Demetrius," she added sweetly.  
  
Deme's eyes widened as he watched all of the raggedy people, including Drusilla, fall to their knees and hang their heads.  
  
"Are you bloody off your rocker?" he asked, a sneer settling across his lips.  
  
"No. This is your prophecy," Drusilla whispered and grabbed Deme's shoulders.  
  
A horrible jolt startled his gut as his surroundings blurred. His stomach lurched violently as everything came into focus.  
  
_Black flames licked the gothic walls. The moonlight shone through the stained glass windows that towered towards the high ceiling of the Grand Ballroom. The room was bone chillingly cold despite the fire. A band of string instruments were set in a corner, playing a tune dubbed Roxanne. Various blacks, grays, and silvers colored the crowd. Skirts spun as the ladies switched partners. There would be long moments before partners would rematch. Those who lacked the fluid grace of dancing linger, indulging in the food and bittersweet wine.  
  
It was not uncommon for the guests to cast a revealing spell over their refreshments to rid them of unwanted drugs such as poisons, veritaserum, and sleeping draughts. Deme could tell that the wineglasses were made of crystal, for an idle heiress ran her fingertip over the top of the crystal, creating a ringing sound. There were at least forty adolescents and teenagers combined. Some of them looked smug, some nervous, and some frightened.  
  
Out of the corner of Deme's eye, he saw a woman stand from her seat on a cushion. Drusilla. She gently clinked her silverware against her wineglass to call for their attention. The entire crowd stopped and fell to their knees. The band had silenced.  
  
"Rise my children," came a hauntingly affectionate command.  
  
Deme looked towards the sound of the familiar drawl to see—himself.  
  
"Young ones, come forward," Demetrius ordered.  
  
The younger crowd, whose ages ranged from five to sixteen, came forward. The boys were dressed in tailored tuxes. Some of the older boys were already sporting light mustaches. (A/N: Think Will Turner from Pirates of the Caribbean.) The younger girls wore knee-length, bell skirted dresses while the young ladies wore form fitting gowns. Only one of the older girls wore a suit. None of them looked directly into his eyes.  
  
"All of you, look me in the eyes. Tell me what you see," he said.  
  
They did as they were told, but they remained silent. A six-year-old, however, spoke.  
  
"I request permission to answer, My Lord," she stated in an innocent voice.  
  
Demetrius studied her for a moment, deciding if he would grant her permission. She had blonde, Shirley Temple curls that reached her shoulders. She wore a bell sleeve, silver dress that fell to her knees. Her blue eyes were too old for her age and body.  
  
"You have my permission," Demetrius said.  
  
"I see nothing in your eyes, your Lordship," she answered confidently.  
  
"Correct, my dear. Your parents should be pleased," Demetrius said as he walked along the rows of youth.  
  
"Soon, you shall all live up to my expectations. Displaying emotion is weakness. So enjoy your feelings while you still have them..." he trailed off as he looked into the eyes of his newest recruits. "Some of you feel pride... some of you feel anxiety... some of you are nervous... some of you feel greed... hunger for power... I promise you power. Some of you feel terror... some of you feel nauseous..." his voice dropped to a whisper as he stopped before the suited girl and an extremely feminine boy. "And some of you feel hatred and disappointment," he finished.  
  
He peered at the young lady, whose eyes were hidden by the tip of her tilted top hat. Her light, caramel complexion glowed softly from the torchlight. Heavily painted lids (A/N: Mascara and eyeliner) disguised her eyes. Full, pink lips were set in a stern line. The boy beside her wore a similar expression. His unsettlingly black hair was slicked back with a small amount of gel. His hair was short, accenting his smooth jaw line and pursed, salmon pink lips. All too familiar wishing well water eyes glared back at him. A spell surrounded this boy.  
  
"Finite incantatem," Demetrius whispered, removing his wand from his robe pocket.  
  
The young lady beside the raven-haired boy made a move to attack, but Demetrius instantly brandished his spare wand in her direction.  
  
"Take your hat off," he growled as he watched the boy's hair turn pearl white, his locks lengthening.  
  
The boy's suit began to strain at the chest and loosen everywhere else. He turned out to be a she. Adella. Demetrius turned to the other girl who had finally taken off her hat. A blood red mane fell from its imprisonment, the shoulder length fringe framed black outlined emerald eyes. A faint dusting of freckles were now revealed.  
  
Deme, who was watching from a distance, came closer, a feeling of dread passing over him. The sight of Ariana's eyes displaying a mix of hatred and disappointment nearly broke Deme's heart.  
  
"Ariana. So good to see you again," Demetrius drawled, running his fingers across her smooth jaw.  
  
Ariana jerked away, her eyes blazing. "How dare you touch me after what you did to me!" she hissed.  
  
Deme blinked in surprise. What did he do to cause such a reaction? Demetrius simply ignored Ariana and turned his attention to Adella.  
  
"Why Adella, you look so much like your mother now. All you need is blank eyes and a pool of blood flowing from your body to look like her," Demetrius drawled.  
  
A resounding smack echoed throughout the silent ballroom as a crimson handprint formed on Demetrius's left cheek. Adella looked murderous. Suddenly, Demetrius lashed out. He backhanded her with such force that she flew backwards and hit a wall, causing paintings to shake. She slowly slid down the wall, her head lolled to the side ad blood trickled from the corner of her mouth, a black bruise forming on her right cheek.  
  
Demetrius turned completely black eyes on Ariana. "Bella, take Miss Weasley to the dungeons," he ordered in a deadly calm voice. Bellatrix Lestrange came forward and roughly grabbed Ariana by her bicep, taking the girl to the prison below. Demetrius turned back to the group of youth.  
  
"Leave now if you cannot handle this violence," he hissed.  
  
Deme watched at the party resumed. He quickly ran over to Adella. He knew that he couldn't touch anything or interact with people in visions. Nevertheless, he reached out and wiped the blood away from Adella's lips. She was solid.  
  
"What have I done to you?" he asked softly as he brushed her hair from her eyes.  
  
Globes of ocean depths flickered into view ad Adella was released from unconsciousness. She blinked slowly before her gaze focused. She tensed, but relaxed when she saw the sorrow and worries in Deme's eyes. Demetrius would never show emotions. But Deme would.  
  
"Deme," she whispered._  
  
Deme's vision blurred once more as he was brought back to his proper time. As soon as he saw Drusilla leaning over him, he growled. He grabbed her by her barely there biceps and pushed her backwards so that she was pinned beneath him on the ground. She winced slightly, his weight crushing her ninety-pound figure.  
  
"What the hell was that?" he snarled, his eyes darkening.  
  
"A vision. I see your superhuman strength is kicking in. Being half vampire has its advantages. At least you can still venture into sunlight," Drusilla drawled.  
  
Deme backhanded her with more force than necessary. "Don't toy with me! How can I be half vampire?" he growled.  
  
Drusilla looked slightly dazed. "The Dark Lord in you is revealing itself," she whispered.  
  
"Answer my question!" he yelled.  
  
Drusilla's servants watched fearfully, waiting for their mistress's orders. They silently watched as Demetrius beat their mistress. One of the servants had long since dropped her tea trey in fright. It was not everyday that their mistress allowed someone to beat her so brutally.  
  
"I didn't have you drink my blood. That's why you're only half," Drusilla said calmly.  
  
"Why was I like that in the vision?" he growled.  
  
"Why don't you ask your parents. Come back to me. Just call my name when you need me," she purred.  
  
Everything blurred, and Deme found himself outside of the new campsite where his friends were currently residing.  
  
-  
  
Alexis stared into their cooking fire. She had been a wreck since her brother was kidnapped. It took several hours to make Dante confess what had happened when he had disappeared into the fire. She had noticed the glances between Uncle Draco and Uncle Harry. It was unsettling how it seemed they new something that should have been told to the younger group.  
  
Alexis was confused about the new prophecy. Who was the resurrected child? So he'd be evil? She already knew her Uncle Harry had once been known as a savior, but this prophesized savior couldn't be Harry Potter. The mystery itched at her mind, desperately trying to solve itself.  
  
Alexis took the meat from the fire and became lost in her thoughts as she prepared their meal.  
  
-  
  
Adella moved slowly through the forest, helping Kito try to find twigs to feed the fire. They were running low. She could hear Kito behind her. He was already carrying a sizable stack. She, herself, barely had a bundle. Adella had never been a wilderness gild, so she didn't know where to look for loads of twigs. Adella was paying no attention to her surroundings.  
  
She heard Kito drop his twigs. She frowned but yelped when someone grabbed her and pulled her backwards. She quickly whipped around after dropping her batch of twigs to face her captor. Kito.  
  
"You almost stepped into an animal trap," he said.  
  
"Oh," Adella muttered in return, embarrassment tingeing her cheeks.  
  
She looked up at him, her breath ghosting over his lips. They were so close. She noticed a smudge of dirt on his cheekbone. She slowly wiped it away with her thumb but stopped when she felt a small, rumbling sound. Kito was purring. Adella displayed a soft, amused smile and leaned forward, pressing her lips against his. A tingling feeling spread over her body at the contact. She felt Kito wrap his arms around her waist and pull her slightly closer for more contact. He nibbled her bottom lip, but they jumped apart when they heard a yelling feminine voice.  
  
"DEME!"  
  
-  
  
Ariana ambled through the forest, hands clasped around her biceps in protection. All of her cuts and bruises had healed, save for a few scars. She felt useless. Because of her fright, Deme had been kidnapped.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
_Ariana couldn't sleep. She looked up at Dante, who was staring into the fire with a distant gaze. He was obviously thinking, so she didn't want to bother him. She looked around at her friends and family. They all slept in a circle around her. Her gaze landed on Deme. He looked peaceful, an image of an angel. In his sleep he was unburdened by the story of life.  
  
She jumped when she heard a twig snap. She settled down, realizing that it must have been the fire. Her gasp was muffled as a hand closed over her mouth and nose. She was pulled back into the shadows, her kidnapper somehow avoiding disrupting the others.  
  
"Stay quiet. Someone is watching us," a familiar voice whispered.  
  
Ariana spun around and was surprised to see Blaise. Blaise was wide-awake and alert as she looked at the camp. The rest of the group was unaware.  
  
"We need a way of waking them up," Blaise whispered.  
  
"We can wake up Dad. He knows Legimens," Ariana whispered.  
  
Blaise nodded and pointed her wand at Harry. "Enervate," she whispered.  
  
She then muttered something that Ariana couldn't quite hear. A paper appeared, floating in front of Harry's face as he awoke. He read the paper and looked up, allowing his gaze to find the two girls. He nodded and turned his attention to the others. They all gradually awoke, sending questioning looks towards the women. They remained silent as Harry worked on waking Deme. He seemed to panic as his inner voice entered Ariana and Blaise's minds.  
  
'His barriers are too strong! I can't get into his psyche!" he exclaimed.  
  
Ariana rolled her eyes and threw a rock at Deme's head. He immediately awoke. He looked up and around, obviously confused before Harry leaned over and whispered in Deme's ear. Blaise suddenly stiffened as she saw a humanoid shadow.  
  
"RUN!" she yelled.  
  
They all ran, only focusing on getting to safety. Blaise rushed them into a thicket and did a head count. Deme was not among their ranks._  
  
-End flashback-  
  
Ariana gently picked a Narcissa from a batch. Narcissa was Deme's grandmother. The grandmother who had so blindly followed her murderous husband, only to be beaten to death when she fought her way out of the Imperius curse. The curse had been placed upon her the day that Lucius proposed to her.  
  
A twig snapped, causing Ariana to look towards the source of the noise. Her gaze landed on a familiar blonde who seemed angry yet confused, causing her heart to skip a beat.  
  
"DEME!" she yelled and ran towards the said man.  
  
Deme turned around and caught her in his arms. "Thank Merlin, you're alright!" she exclaimed.  
  
Deme frowned and held her close, resting his chin on her shoulder. He kissed her cheek and tightened his hold on the girl.  
  
"Deme? What happened to your neck?"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
**Disclaimer**: Alrighty then... I own all of the teenagers. To make it simple, I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. I also do not own the country of the USA and any city within that country. I don't own the Salem Witch Academy as that school was imagined by JK Rowling. JK Rowling isn't stressed out from concert band and choir concerts. So, I'm not JK Rowling. But, I do own anything that was never mentioned in the hp series! Oh! And Kito's MINE MINE MINE! (Yes, you are allowed to vote for him as one of my hostages, and I will lend him to you if you promise not to be bad.) I do not own Drusilla.  
  
**A/N**: Chapter twelve! Mwuahahaha! It's so evilish! –grins- This one is medium length and it took forever to write. I had MAJOR writer's block, I didn't update for a while, and you guys have not reviewed much. I only get four or five reviews for every chapter now? Where did you guys go? I used to get tons for A New Beginning! I'm going to quit writing the end of the trilogy if you guys don't start reviewing more! I'd better have more than five reviews this time! Oh, and since I got so few reviews, I'm not even going to answer. I'm sorry to you guys who reviewed. Blame it on the nonreviewers.  
  
**ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE**: TO ALL YOU ARTISTS OUT THERE! IF YOU HAD A FAVORITE SCENE (NOT A SEX SCENE MIND YOU) AND YOU ARE SKILLED AT DRAWING, PLEASE DRAW A PICTURE OF THAT SCENE AND EMAIL ME IF YOU CAN GET IT ONTO THE INTERNET. I WOULD LOVE TO BE ABLE TO SHOW ALL OF MY READERS EXACTLY HOW A SCENE LOOKED! THE SCENE CAN BE FROM ANY BOOKS OF THIS TRILOGY, AND IT CAN ALSO BE FROM MY OTHER STORIES, THEY DOTH DENY TOO MUCH (AS THAT HAS MORE MEMORABLE SCENES) AND HOLD ON (MY SONG FIC). THANK YOU.  
  
----------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
